ReEnchanted
by Starprincess
Summary: I found the password to my fanfiction account! So I can finally do what I've wanted to do for a long while and rewrite this story. Chapter 39 is a note from me! :
1. Chapter One REDONE :

SO I haven't even logged on to my account for around a few years. I stopped writing for a while (I blame high school), but now I feel inspired all over again and I'm super happy to be back. I wonder if anyone even remembers me from all those years ago...

My plan is to totally redo this story...chapter by chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy the new as much as you did the old, maybe even more :) Since I'm only doing it a chapter at a time, the rest of the story hasn't been revised yet. The old chapters are still up... As I revise each chapter, I'll make it clear that the chapter's revised, etc... I'm planning on doing some minor plot changes, so the overall story should stay the same, but most of the details will change (for instance, this whole chapter is now in Ella's point of view, when originally it wasn't) I'm kinda rambling, so I doubt much of this will make sence...

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One

I sat on the throne with a great amount of discomfort. The back post of the chair dug in to the middle of my back, and after sitting in the same chair, the same way, for too long, I was a bit uncomfortable. I could tell that Char knew my thoughts, every once in a while he would give me a gentle smile that made my heart melt a little. It was strange, how even though we haven't been married for long, he can read my thoughts better that I can. I sat, watching him silently, as he spoke to the old man in front of us. Char talked quietly to the man, trying to comfort him, which was no easy task because he was in tears. From what I could hear is the man had nothing left, fires and strong wind had destroyed a vast amount of his crops, and the rest were not enough for him to survive throughout the winter. His children were gone, as was his wife, so there was no one to help him replant the crops. Char sent the man away with money and food. He turned to me and gave me a soft kiss. The day was almost done and the hall that we sat in was almost empty, it was almost sundown and everyone was either in the kitchen preparing the next meal, or riding home to his or her families.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Char whisper, "why don't you rest for a while? I'll get some work done while you sleep."

I gave him my best smile and retreat to my rooms, walking past the long staircases that Char and I slid down so often. As I walked up the stairs, I ran my fingers along the scratch in the staircase, where my husband's jacket button had caught on the banister, causing a very noticeable crack in the polished wood. I smiled at the memory, and how we had laughed for days because of it.

My smile faded when I entered my room to find Hattie sitting on my bed. She didn't notice me for a second, and it gave me time to notice that she was wearing my dress and my jewelry. The dress clearly didn't fit her as I could see the back of the gown was untied, the bodice was too short. Hattie looked up at me, and she grinned, showing perfectly pointed cats teeth, and black venomous eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible, but some of my words still came out wrong.

"Sit down, and be quiet, Ella." Hattie said, mocking me. I almost laughed at her request, and was about to tell her that I wasn't her obedient slave anymore, when something deep inside of me told me to sit down. I fought against it, trying to deny what was happening to me, but there was an overwhelming sense of dread as I felt the symptoms that I used to feel: dizziness, a pounding headache, and a strong need to throw up. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound would come from my lips. I imagined what I must look like to her, my eyes widened from shock and my mouth wide open. I sat down, but only so that I could think clearly. It did me no good, as thousands of thoughts raced through my head, and most of them were filled with dread. How could this be happening? How could the curse be back? What had Hattie done to me? I finally glanced towards Hattie, who hadn't said a word since her order. She was deathly quiet and her face was plastered with an odd smile. Her expression was nothing short of evil.

"You're wondering how and why I'm doing this to you Ella," Hattie started, "I hated you more than ever, since you married Char. You were never meant to marry him. He belongs to me." If I could have talked I would have snorted. Char belonged to no one, and he was just as likely to have ever married Hattie, as I was to turn in to a frog and spend the rest of my days on a lily pad. "You can speak again Ella," Hattie hissed, her smile touching her cheeks making her look like a vicious snake. A snake with its fangs ready to bite. Despite her freeing me, I chose to stay silent, but it only seemed to make her happier. "I have a plan, but it's much to complicated for you." I did snort at that, and something flickered behind her eyes, but only for a second and then it was gone. I became so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't pay attention to when Hattie started talking again. "So you will just have to play along with out knowing."

I gave her a defiant look, and she looked scared for a moment. Hattie leaned forward, and I saw her beady little eyes narrow, "You will tell Char that you don't love it. Make it so convincing that he will believe you. As soon as you've told him that you never want to see him again, you will meet me out in the stables, and I will give you more orders." It takes me a second to absorb what she's told me and I gasp when I realize the intent of her words. Is she really serious? Not only does Hattie now have a serious case of treason over her head; she's going to end up in a crazy house.

Her plan has one huge flaw- Char will never believe that I don't love him. If I stall this whole thing for long enough, he'll figure it out, and put an end to this madness. But a bubble of fear is stuck in my throat- what if it all happens so quickly that there isn't time for him to figure anything out?

"You will tell him that, now Ella." Hattie states, pulling me out of my thoughts. She points a plump finger at the door. If I weren't so angry, I would have laughed. A deep dark place inside of me makes me stand up, and I wonder if I have the strength to think up a plan, let alone fight her.

"Oh and Ella," Hattie in a hallow empty voice that makes me shiver, "say it like you mean it."

As I walked in to Char's study, where I knew I would find him, I could feel Hattie's words sticking in the back of my throat. I longed to swallow them down and kiss Char, pretend that none of this had ever happened. But the curse stands its ground, and I am left to do its bidding for the moment. But I know that I'll break its spell over me again. I won't stand for anything less.

I knock on the door and slip inside. Char looks up at me from his desk, and pushes the papers aside. "Feeling better?" He asks and is about to stand when he sees the expression on my face. His joyous smile turns into a half-frown; he's confused and unsure of what to make of my silence. I wonder if he can figure out that I'm cursed again from just my eyes. It doesn't seem like he does, and I bite my tongue to keep the words from spilling out for a few minutes longer. I need another minute to pretend, but the minute fades out of my reach as the words I don't mean fall from my lips:

"I don't know how to tell you this," How can my voice sound so calm, so relaxed, so unlike my own. And then I realize. The tone and the manner- I sound like Hattie. I have an overwhelming urge to throw up. But to my misfortune, I don't, and I continue to talk, while Char stands, so close yet so far away, and listens. More lies come from my tongue, "I cannot go on living a lie anymore. I don't love you, I'm leaving."

Char doesn't say anything, just stares at me for a moment. Then a smile breaks across his face, "you had me for a moment, Ella." He lets out a laugh, but stops mid-chuckle as he sees the expression on my face. My expression is stony, and he realizes that I'm not jesting. I'm sure that he doesn't believe me, that he's more confused that anything. "Ella," he whispers, and I see the pain in his eyes. My heart shatters into a million shards, and although it's not my fault, it feels like it is. I fight the curse desperately, I try to open my mouth and take back the words, but the curse is steadfast and won't release its hold on me. I've stood in the room too long, and I should go to the stables. But I struggle to stay in the study to be with Char a few precious moments longer. I wonder if he can tell that I'm lying from my eyes, it doesn't seem so, since he still stares at me in silent horror. Defying the curse is no easy battle, as I struggle to keep my feet in the same place. The world moves around me, and I can feel the roots of a pounding headache start.

Before I know what I'm doing, I turn to leave. The symptoms stop. I walk out of the room, leaving a stunned Char standing in the middle of the room. I walk the short path to the stables, hoping to walk past someone who will order me to stop. But the halls are empty and I make my journey alone. Hattie is waiting for me, sitting atop a horse, with another beside her. "Get on," she hisses, and I comply.

We don't try to sneak out, instead we walk right through the front gates, Hattie sitting upright, like a regal lord, and I, slouched over like a beggar. The knights bow at us as we trot out of the palace. We begin to walk down the pebble road into town. Before I can get a good idea, Hattie hisses, "don't try to run off, Ella. And don't tell anyone about the curse."

I thought that we were going to ride into town, but Hattie most likely feared that Char would come after me, so she turned, and we were headed into the forest. The sun was setting behind us, and on any other day I would have marveled at its beauty. But I was to exhausted to do anything but concentrate on staying on the horse. As we trotted, Hattie gave me a few commands, and after making sure that I wouldn't escape nor would I call for help, she left my side to move in front of me.

I was glad that she had moved not just because being alone gave me time to think up a plan, but I also didn't want her to see the few tears that fell down my face.

br> br>

I only have time to do this one tonight and I might (no promises) do chapter 2 tomorrow! I hope everyone liked it :)

PS. As I revise the chapters I'll write revised in big capital letters, so that it's not confusing. I changed a few things in the plot soall of theun-revised chapters might not make much sense...


	2. The not so distant past

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this. (As much as I'd like to be) Gail Carson Levine owns all of the rites and I own nothing, whatsoever.  
  
Ella woke up just in time to see them arrive at a large manor. It was the same color as the carrage, the only difference was the manor had flowers (and weeds) growing along the sides. Ella reconised the place as Dame Ogla's manor and didn't even want to think of what was coming next. Hattie awoke soon after, just as the carrage pulled up in frount of the two brass doors. Dame Ogla came running out, and began to hug Hattie. "My daughter, I've missed you so much!" Then she turned to Ella. "Hattie told me everything. Now you will obey my every command, again." Ella just nodded, she was at a lack of words. "Hattie my dear, you are so smart! If only Olive was here to see this!" Dame Ogla said this all in one breath. Ella just stared. "Mother," Hattie began, "The farie taught me other commands I can do to make her highness's stay more plesant." "Show me" Dame Ogla said "Ella," Hattie started, Ella feared the worst. "Forget your past life Ella, you have no need of it. " Dame Ogla gasped, Ella struggled for a moment, wanting to keep her memories. She could feel them slipping through her fingers, memories of dancing, memories of Char and Mandy, memories of Father and Mother. One by one she began to forget them. The last memory she had was of her father holding her high above the crouds, for a glance of the prince. She saw him waving, the memory slipped to the back of her head and she forgot it. She started to cry, but soon forgot what she was crying about. "There." Hattie said, "Now I can marry the prince and be queen!" She said it with such expression that Ella hoped the prince would be careful. Then Hattie seemed to remember that Ella was there. "Ella, go with Akata. She'll tell you what to do." She pointed at a girl dressed in rags in the corner. Ella obedently followed, but she felt somthing was missing. She longed for somthing but she didn't know what. She followed Akata in to the manor.  
  
Over the half of a year that Ella spent as a servant, her nad Akata became good friends. Akata taught her everything that Ella needed to know. They spent all of their free time together, sometimes reading, sometimes mocking Hattie and Dame Ogla. Ella showed Akata her magic book, and they would read the stories laughing at the jokes and crying at the sad parts. They became best friends and told each other things they told no one else.  
  
Ella was almost happy with her life at the manor. But she hated not being able to remember anything but her life here at the manor. Someday she would escape and go and find her past life. Somthing in the corner of her heart made her long for someone she loved. If only she knew who it was!   
  
Like it? (: Hate it?): Don't get it? Please R&R! This is only my second fanfic, so don't blame me! 


	3. 2 years later- Reacquaintances

Disclaimer: This story and all of its characters (except for Akata, the one thing I can get credit for. yea!) belong to Gail Carson Levine.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this one took me so long. School finals. Home work! Thank god schools almost over. Promise next chapter will be longer. (:   
  
2 years later  
  
It was a cloudy day, the rain clouds coming in from the west of the mountains. Ella carefully scrubbed the white tiles on the floors, just like Hattie had told her to. She had changed in the past two years. She had been made in to a laundry maid, and because of all the bleach she had to use, her brown hair was now blond. She had grown taller (except for her feet.) and stronger. She was also tanned from working in the sun. And dirty too. She had become friends with almost all of the maids in the manor. She had gotten used to the regular routine: wake up, get dressed and eat breakfast, do laundry, do what ever chores Hattie or Dame Ogla wanted her to do, do laundry, eat dinner, go to bed.   
  
Ella continued scrubbing the tiles, every once in a while getting up to get a drink of water. She could see a small band of men in the distance. She took a quick glance of them, then getting back to her work. She was surpised when they stopped in front of the manor. She quickly got back to work hoping they wouldn't notice her. But they did.  
  
She turned her head in the other direction-trying no to catch any more attention from them. Akata had told her that bandits lived in the mountains, coming down every once in a while to pickpockets and steal. But when she looked up again, she realized she was wrong. There were at least 20 men, all dressed in what looked like gold. One man was dressed better than the rest. That man hopped off of his horse, and started walking towards the house. When he was no more than two steps within the gate, Hattie ran outside the house. Hattie being as careless as she always is knocked over the bucket that Ella was using to wash the tiles. It spilled, all over causing Ella to get soaked and water everywhere. Ella quickly scrambled to clean up the mess. As she was cleaning, she bumped shoulders. She turned her head to see who it was. It was the man! He was no his hands and knees using a rag to help her scrub it up. After the mess was cleaned, the man apologized to her. He then asked for her name. She quickly replied, "Ella". The man's bright blue eyes seemed to widen, but then they shrank. He stayed silent watching her. Hattie started to talk to the man trying to distract him off Ella, "Your majesty, why have you traveled so far to visit us?" Royalty! Ella was embarrassed. She slowly backed away. But the man motioned for her to stay. She stayed, until Hattie sent her off on another chore.   
  
She went around the rest of the day doing her chores, till it was time for her to sleep. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and took a walk around the gardens. She walked to the top of one of the hills and look at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they." Ella jumped, startled by the voice. She turned. It was the man. Remembering her manners, she bowed. She felt his warm fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. " I never got a chance to ask you Ella, where do you come from? I recognize you." Ella searched her mind for an answer. But without a past, she could remember living no where else but here. "Here" she said. "All your life?" he asked. "For as long as I can remember, your majesty." "Char, you can call me Char." "Thank you, Char." "I like you Ella, you remind me of a lady I knew." Ella blushed. She watched as he walked down the hill, back in to the house.  
  
Char left the next day, traveling off in to the distance. Ella looked until she couldn't see him any more. She hoped he would return soon, maybe to take her away from this place.   
  
Like it? Hate it? Have a idea? Tell me at roserose44@hotmail.com, or write a review (points down below) Please give me constructive critism please! I need it!  



	4. Memories

Authors Note- Hi! Hope you like this chapter! Promise I won't leave it a cliffhanger for that long. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 4: Memories  
  
Ella sat at the window, silently stitching on of Hattie's dresses. It was growing hot and soon another load of laundry would have to be done. She hated her life and wished more than ever that she could run away.   
  
But Hattie had forbid it.  
  
Taking a break, Ella sat on her bed and started to flip through the pages in her book. She saw pictures of elves and ogres, men and women dancing, and people cleaning and having fun. She stopped flipping through her book. She had stopped on a picture of Char, crying. On the next page was a journal entry, his journal entry. She started to read it.  
  
My love, my life, is gone. I have lost everything that I thought I would never lose her but she slipped right through my fingers. My men and I have searched through all of the lands of Kyrria, but she is not there. Every day I think about her last words to me before she left. Were those her words, or was some one speaking for her in some way? Wouldn't I have noticed if I was losing her love? Some how I know she's out there some where, waiting for me to rescue her. But then another thought appears in my head. What if she truly didn't love me? It makes me want to give up and find another bride. But the thought that she loves me always wins. And the knowledge that I still love her and the thought that I could still win her heart back makes me want to journey farther, in to Ayortha, to see if I could still find her. Maybe she has married, maybe not. I just want to see her face again, to know that she is alive. Father worries that he will die with out seeing a heir to the throne. And I worry that I will die from never seeing Ella again. I met a fair young maiden who reminds me of Ella. I hope to see her again. I must go... Chancellor Thomas is yelling at me to saddle my horse and get ready to move on. But I hate moving on, for I fear Ella might be going in the opposite direction.  
  
A prince. A prince liked her, and wanted to see her again. She felt sorry for all of the pain that he must be going through, but, a prince wanted to see her again. "Ella!!!" Akata ran in to her room short of breath. "Ella I've figured out something" "What?" Ella said quickly growing curious, "Ella I heard Dame Olga and Hattie talking." "So" Ella said "So, they were talking about how Hattie had taken away your memories. YOUR memories" Ella stood dumb struck. "You can remember Ella, remember Ella" All of Ella's memories had come flooding back, as if they had been under lock and key. "Ella" Akata said, becoming worried. Ella started getting dizzy, how could she have been the woman that Char had lost? "Ella" Akata said, right before Ella blacked out.   
  
Akata placed cold rags on Ella's head. It was hard to do because Ella was twisting and turning so much, screaming and moaning. All along screaming 'Char'. Akata was worried, not wanting to leave Ella's side, but she soon had to go because Hattie was screaming for her to begin dinner.   



	5. Recalling

A/N- Kinda put this one together fast. Kinda sucky. Short. If anyone has any ideas on how to finish the story email me at roserose44@hotmail.com. -Thanx-   
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charters that Gail Carson Levine created. I do own Akata though.  
  
Ella was trapped. Lights and colors spun all around her. It made her sick, and just when she thought she was going to throw up, it stopped. In front of her stood Char. Char I do love you, that wasn't me talking that was Hattie, I do love you, I do, Ella tried to scream at him but she couldn't form the words. The curse kept her silent. Char just stood there still staring at her. He moved forward to kiss her. She didn't resist it instead she moved forward trying to kiss him. Her face moved right through him. Just a memory, Ella thought to her self again "Ella please wake up, please." Ella opened up her eyes to see Akata standing over her with a wet rag. "Your awake!" Akata said cheerfully. "Did it work? Do you remember?" Akata asked. Ella nodded her head gently, feeling too dizzy to speak. Akata jumped around the room playfully. She turned to Ella, "Tell me everything." Ella began and told her everything that she could remember. Soon they were sprawled across the bed giggling and talking. ".... And then as he closed the carriage door my dress was caught I tore it so bad that I had to throw it away." A thought settled it to Ella's head as she saw the image of Char. She began to cry. "Ella, what's wrong?" Akata said, hoping she hadn't hurt her feelings in some way. "It's just that..." Ella said between tears, "Char..." "You mean the man who came by yesterday? The one who was looking for his wife?" Ella nodded her head. "What about him?" All Ella could choke out was, "he's looking for me." Akata was silent. "Oh my god, Ella" she stammered. "Your royalty...a servant...why?" "A curse that I thought I broke is back, any one who gives me a order I have to obey..." Ella began to stammer, and blacked out.  
  
I love cliffhangers. This might be the last chapter though. ;( My new job is taking up almost all of my time! -Star*Princess   



	6. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I think I've said this enough but just for all of you who are skipping chapters (you are not going to understand my story) I don't own any of the charters that were in Gail Carson Levine's book, Ella Enchanted. All of the ones that weren't mentioned belong to me. Got it? Good.  
  
A/N: Yea! Got another chapter up! Yea!   
  
  
Abandoned  
  
A cold wind blew across Ella's cheek. It made her pull the covers up to cover her face, uncovering her toes. She let out a small moan and sat up in bed. A feeling of aloneness came over her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, she could feel that something had changed. She got dressed quietly, hoping to not wake anyone. She opened the door to walk to Akata's room. She froze in place. The hall was mess. Glass was in shatters. Pictures had been stripped from the walls, the curtains lay on the floor shred to pieces. She leaned on the wall, breathing heavily. She looked down both ends of the hallway. Little ringlets of the sun were peeping through the window. They cast shadows on the hall. She ran to her friend's room. She didn't open the door. A trail of blood lay outside the door. A cry came from her lips and she exploded in tears. But what if what ever it was comes back? She wondered. She began to think of things to do. "My magic book" she whispered a little louder than she should have. She ran back in to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief. There it was, safely hidden behind her bed. She tried to pick it up, but it slipped from her fingers. It fell open to a page that looked like it was a page out of a diary. Taking it as a sign, she began to read it.  
  
Diary,  
She is still gone. Today father came himself to tell me to stop searching for Ella. I told him that he would be doing just as much if mother was gone. He became enraged and told me to stop and realize that maybe she is gone for good. Maybe she wants to stay gone. That remark struck me like a blow to the face. Then father told all of my men to pack and tomorrow we would head back to the castle. Not much else to say. But I hope that she will come back, at least to tell me that she wants to leave.  
  
No Char, no! Ella thought. Closing the book she began pack. It didn't take her much time and then she hurried out the door in the direction of the rising sun.   
  
A/N: Yeah, I know short, it sucks. Please R/R! 


	7. Mysterious men

I know its short. I Will have the rest out tommorow, I promise.   
  
Ella had been walking for days, not taking notice of day or night, only sleeping when she was tired. Her feet were swollen and bleeding, she had lost her shoes days ago (not that they were really shoes, they were really worn down slippers that Hattie had grown out of).  
  
She leaned her back agenst the closest tree and flipped through be her magic book. Her fingers stopped on a picture of Char, sitting down. Her fingers traced his figure, leaving spots of dirt on the page. She slammed the book shut and, tears streamed down her face. "Now wid' a prtty gal lik yu bee cryn'?" The loud voice snapped Ella back to her senses. She opened her eyes to see two men crouching in front of her. "Excuse my partner, miss." The pale faced one said. "He doesn't have any respect for a lady." He helped her to her feet. "Forgive me for being so rude." His sparkling light blue eyes matched his pale face. "My name is Mark." He gave Ella a lopsided grin. But then wrinkled his brow in thought. Ella wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm Ella."   
  
*Please Review!!! 


	8. Bandits and Ogres

Enjoy!  
  
The errie glow of the forest lit up the path ahead of Ella. It was close to morning that through the holes in the branches of the trees there was a trace of yellow. He feet ached from walking so long. She had been traveling with mark and his partner, Geob. Mark had offered his horse to her, but she had refused not trusting him completely. In stead she walked behind them. She bumped in to the back of Mark's horse. She had been so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed them stop. Mark turned to her and said, "We'll camp here." He began to unload the tents and set them up. Ella got a closer look at him in the dim light. He had a strong muscular body, with a long scar running across his back. She thought of Char and reached for her magic book. The picture of him was gone. But a story about how a pirate hid his gold some where he couldn't even find it was there. It made her laugh. Suddenly the book was snatched from her arms. She looked up to see Mark flipping through the pages. "It's a fairy book" he said suprised. "How did you ever get one of these." Ella snatched the book from him. "I found it." She lied. She shoved it back in to her bag, angry with her self for being so stupid. "I wont steal it" Mark said quickly. "I promise you. I only steal from people I don't like. I like you." "You're a bandit!" Ella shouted so loudly that a few birds fluttered their wings preparing to fly. Mark quickly changed the subject. "Um.. I need help with the tents... unless you don't want to." "I'll help." Ella followed Mark to the tents. The tents were ripped and torn. They also smelled as if they had been set of fire. When Ella got a closer look she could tell that they had been set of fire. She bent down to pick up the tent pole when she heard a loud roar. She spun around to see a big fat ugly ogre a couple inches form her face. She stumbled backwards trying to get away, and slipped on a rock. Her head hit another rock as she hit the ground and Ella blacked out.   
  
The ogre, so distracted with Ella never noticed Mark sneaking up behind him. Mark pulled out his dagger and stabbed the ogre in the back. The ogre fell flat on the ground dead. Mark quickly went over to Ella. She was unconscious. A small puddle of blood surrounded her head. He quickly hoisted her body over his horse then pulled himself up. Geob galloped up beside him. "We need to get Ella to a healer." Mark kicked his horse in to a fast gallop down one of the paths. He looked down at her, her face was paler than it was before. He kicked his horse hard and held on tight it went in to a very fast gallop.   
  
Please review! 


	9. Healers

AN: I know its short, I will up load the rest later!  
  
  
"It was a rock, you say?" An old man asked. "Yes?" Mark replied. "There is not much I can do." The old man stopped to take a breath, looking tired. Then he started up again. "She is strong. The fall mostly scared her causing her to pass out. The hit on the rock wasn't much of a hit because it only scratched her side causing a lot of blood, but, little damage." He took a couple of really deep breaths, partly closing his eyes. "She is awake, and restless. She's in there." The old man pointed to a door in the back of the room, and walked in to another room. Mark walked slowly   
To the door the old man had pointed to, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. Ella sat on a large wooden bench. Her head was bandaged. She looked up and smiled at her. Mark ran up to her, picked her up and swung her around. He heard her laugh a laugh that melted his heart. A sudden thought popped up in to his head. No you can't be falling in love with her, he thought to him self. You don't know the first thing about her. He stared in to her eyes, her eyes were full of happiness and laughter, but they had sadness behind that laughter.   
  
*Please Review!!!! 


	10. Love

Mark shoved a keg of water towards Ella. "You have to drink something." His words were slurred, he had drunk a couple of drinks but he wasn't drunk, yet. But Ella wasn't listening; she was listening to little bits of a conversation between two housewives and an old hag.  
  
"They say that Princess Ella was kidnapped." The first woman said.   
"Kidnapped! Ha! She left on her own free will!" The second woman said.  
"You two are both wrong. Word is in the temples, that the stone of Ersnia is working again." The old hag said.  
Both women gasped, and shook their heads no. A look of fear grew on their faces.  
"That's not possible." The first woman said. The second woman stood up and walked out of the bar. The first woman followed after shaking her head no again.  
  
Ella, not knowing what the stone of Ersnia was, or what it had to do with her. Walked quickly over the table where the old hag sat. As she was walking to the table a tall, definitely drunk, man walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "A pretty miss like you should never be all alone in a bar lie this." His words were slurred and slow, Ella struggled to get away but the man only tightened his grip. "Don't be scared, now give me a kiss. I'll..." A punch came from no where, and the man fell to the floor. Another arm grabbed her and pulled her out of the bar. She looked at the man who had pulled her out, it was Mark. She was about to say thanks, when he pulled her close and kissed her. Ella felt her cheeks grow red. Shouting could be heard from the bar. Mark quickly untied his horse, and swung himself up. He grabbed Ella and pulled her up. She grabbed tightly around his waist and found out that she was tired. She soon drifted off to sleep, her arms losely wrapped around Mark's waist. 


	11. ACK!

I wrote this chapter for my friend, ACK! I know its short but this is the 3rd chapter I've put up today so be greatful!  
Luv,  
Shaina   
  
When Ella woke up, her and Mark were still riding. She gripped extra tightly around his waist, and leaned her head agenst his shoulder, lovingly. She quickly pulled away, remembering Char. It's been years. Char is miles away, sitting in his castle, with another woman. He's forgotten all about you. She thought. A tear fell down her eye, knowing that as long as the curse was in place she would never see him again. She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't notice when Mark stopped the horse. She did notice when he turned around her and hugged her tightly. She cried on his shoulder for about an hour, his arms wrapped around her tightly rocking her back and forward.   
  
Please Review!!! 


	12. Tears to the wind

Ella sat on a wooden log, her face was carefully illumitated by the fire. In her eyes you could see the outline of the fire and the figure behind the fire, Mark. Everything else was a blur. She looked up and cought his glance, and looked back down. It seemed like it had been hours since she had told him everything (she left out the part about being married to the crowned prince of Kyrria) when it had only been minutes. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes watching the fire die down. At last there was only smoke coming from the logs. Mark stood up soon after and walked twards the tent. He was stopped half way by a thin flash of color. An arrow. Ella ran to his side. Blood covered his vest. She tried to pull the arrow but, his hand stopped her. It was ice cold. Tears formed in Ella's eyes. "But.." She was stopped by Mark leaning foward and kissing her gently on the lips. "You have the most beautiful eyes..." Mark whispered as he slowly fell back and closed his eyes. A cold gust blew across Ella's face. She didn't need to look at his unrising chest to know that Mark was dead. "I love you." She whispered to him. The wind carried away her words and mixed them with the autumn leaves.   
  
Please review!!! 


	13. Ogres

I know its short. I'll put up the rest later!  
  
She ran on of her fingers across his face. His cold pale face. His eyes were closed, peacefuly. The rest of his face was twisted in pain. A tear slid down her face and dropped on to his cheek. She couldn't hold it in any longer she collapsed on his chest, sobbing. She cried for him, for Char, for Mandy, the three people that she would never see again.   
  
A twig cracked some where in the distance. She could hear the pounding of footsteps. Large footsteps. Ogres. Ella snapped to attention and began to drag Mark's body out of the way.   
  
She was too slow. A pack of ogres burst out of the clearing. The tallest one looked at her and Mark and smiled. She guessed that he was the leader. "We will camp here tonight." The leader said, not bothering to speak in Ogrese. He stared at Ella his smile growing larger. "Tonight there shall be a feast."  
  
*Im not gonna put up any more till I get more reviews! 


	14. Char

I might not put any more chapters up on this site (because fanfiction is too slow and crashes too much) I will keep on putting chapters up on my site. The url for that site is:  
www.geocities.com/thebestestlilprincess/lilprincess.html   
  
~*Chapter 14*~  
  
"Stop!" A deep voice said. In the dark shadows Ella could see the glint of a sword pointed at the ogres neck. She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping she would be saved. The ogres didn't surrender quickly or easily. After almost an hour all the ogres were bound and gagged. Ella sat there and watched.  
  
After the Ogres were gagged, one of the men turned around to help Ella up. Ella didn't need to see the whole face of the man to see who it was. Char. Ella wanted to jump up and hug and kiss him. And tell him that she still loved him. But then she remembered Hattie's words and she stopped herself from looking right at Char. She wouldn't say anything. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her. He didn't. Or at least the expression on his face showed that he didn't know her. His left eyebrow tilted up a bit, and he spoke in the voice that Ella loved to hear, "you're the lass from Dame Ogla's place!" Ella smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't recognize her.   
  
Ella waited till Char and all of his men were asleep. She had left everything that she had in her bag, and had waited till night to escape. She couldn't risk having him recognize her and have to say again such hurtful things to him. She quickly headed for the closest path, when a hand clamped her on the shoulder. She spun around preparing to fight.   
  
It was Char. She tried to struggle away from him, but he held tight. "Leaving so soon." "I must. I have family to see." She lied and hoped that that would be good enough for Char. "I shall miss you when you leave. Are you sure that you would not want to travel to where you are going with one of my men?" "I am sure" Ella replied quickly. She wanted to get going as soon as possible. "Goodbye." Char whispered as Ella walked down the path covered with rock, sticks and stones in the direction of the rising sun.   
  
Please review!! 


	15. Giant villages

An: sorry it took me so long to get this out....Ive had a couple of reports that I needed to finish! Promise that the next one wont take that long. Forr everyone who said that the chapters were too short, hers somthing a little longer. (:   
  
As another rock bit in to her toe, Ella cursed at her self for being stupid and not taking Mark's horse when she had got the chance. Her shoes were torn, being stubborn, she hadn't taken the expensive shoes (tipped with gold) from Char, who had said that he could walk with out shoes. But she hadn't wanted another reason for bandits to come and bother her. She respoke all the words in the letter that she had written to him. Ella hid it in a place where it would take a long time to find, she needed a head start, she had to break this curse.  
  
Before long the trees began to thin out, and the long endless lines of farmers crops became visible.   
Giant Crops.  
  
Ella was grateful that the path had led her down to one of the few giant villages left, even though everything was big and the thought of being smashed scared her, it was that giants were some of the friendliest people that she had ever met. She remembered the time that she had gone looking for her father and had ended up at a giants wedding. She walked towards the first house, and stepped back in awe, it was huge. There was no way that she would be able to reach the handle, let alone be able to make a sound loud enough to be heard.  
  
She sighed, realising that she would have to walk through the village until she got to the nearest human town. Or at least a town with things her size.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
It had been 3 miles to the nearest human town. Three of the hottest, longest miles in her life. But now she was in a town for the first time in as long as she could remeber. She would have to buy clothes. From the looks she was getting, she must have looked like a mess. It could wait untill she found enough money, though. Not that many people noticed, the market place was crowded with late afternoon shoppers. She said excuse me every once in a while, but she didn't have too to much, the state of her clothes was making all the people clear a path for her. Ella soon got distracted by some of the wears in a booth and bumped hard in to a woman. As she struggled with a couple other people to get the woman up, she stared down, curiously, at the womans face. At the same time the woman looked up twards Ellas direction. Ella gasped in shock. It was......  
  
An: Hey everybody! I found out a quick way to get reviews. I need help deciding weather the woman should be Hattie or Mandy. So write a review and tell me who to put there. (: 


	16. The stone of Ersnia

An: Hi! I got another chapter up. I'm trying to make them longer, but its hard. I looked at all the reviews (even the ones that were e-mailed to me) And I made my decision. But I'm not gonna tell any one. You all will just have to read and find out!  
  
It had been 3 miles to the nearest human town. Three of the hottest, longest miles in her life. But now she was in a town for the first time in as long as she could remember. She would have to buy clothes. From the looks she was getting, she must have looked like a mess. It could wait until she found enough money, though. Not that many people noticed, the market place was crowded with late afternoon shoppers. She said excuse me every once in a while, but she didn't have to that much, the state of her clothes was making all the people clear a path for her. Ella soon got distracted by some of the wears in a booth and bumped hard in to a woman. As she struggled with a couple other people to get the woman up, she stared down, curiously, at the woman's face. At the same time the woman looked up towards Ella's direction. Ella gasped in shock. It was Mandy! Her smile grew large. Mandy's eyes squinted then grew huge. "Ella!" She almost shouted, causing almost all of the people in  
the market place to turn their heads in their direction. Mandy was standing upright now. She embraced Ella in one of the tightest hugs Ella had ever gotten from her. Mandy's smile turned in to a frown. "Where have you been? Everyone's been so worried." Mandy gently tugged Ella over to the closest bench, and stared waiting for Ella's answer. "It's a long story," Ella began. "But I think it has something with a stone called Ersnia." Mandy's eyes widened larger than Ella thought was possible. "Ersnia! That stone was put out of use years ago! It`s just impossible for something like that to just star working again." She froze as if thinking. "I-" Ella interrupted. "But what does it have to do with me? I don't even know what it is?" She covered her head with her hands. "The stone of Ersnia is a very powerful stone. Full of dark magic. It was some what destroyed by a group of fairies, many years ago. Pieces of the stone still exist, but to bring them back... it's just..."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"It can't be... that stone makes non-magic people able to do magic. But what would that have to do with you?"  
  
Ella paused for a minute thinking about what she should say. "The curse is back."  
  
An: Hoped you all liked it! I'll try to have more out by Friday! 


	17. The curse

An: Hi! K, I was really bored this weekend and so I wrote a pretty long chapter (compaired to the rest of the chapters) I hope you like it!   
  
  
I stared at my self in the mirror. For the first time in months, I looked almost recognizable. The dirt smudges had been washed from my face and my hair wasn't in complete knots anymore. Mandy motioned for me to sit down on a small stool, in her hand a hairbrush. After a few minutes of her brushing my hair, which was painful, I begged her to use magic. But she replied with a no, and kept brushing my hair, listening closely as I began to tell her about everything that had happened while I was gone. She stayed quiet for the whole entire time, letting out sighs every once in a while. After I had finished giving Mandy the shortened version of my adventures, I stayed silent, listing to the whoosh of the hairbrush as it went through my hair. After a few minutes of silence, Mandy spoke breaking the silence,  
  
"What about Char? After all he's going to be engaged-"  
  
"Engaged" I screamed, almost falling out of the chair.   
  
"I though you had known, my sweet. I hadn't wanted to break it to you like this. I thought that you might have all ready known, after all it's been the talk of all of Frell."   
  
"To who?" I whispered, holding back a sob.  
  
"No one knows. That's why the whole kingdom is so curious. It's been so secretive, that I don't know." Mandy gripped my shoulders and hugged me tight.  
  
"You could still win him back, Ella. Go to see him. You never know." She said looking strait in to my eyes.  
  
"But the curse-" Mandy cut me off "All you have to do is find the stone and destroy it."  
  
She made it sound easy, and I knew that I didn't even know where to start. Mandy had opened a chest and began to ruffle through it. She pulled out a simple commoner's dress and tossed it towards me. I stared at it closely. It wasn't something that would impress Char, but if he still loved me after everything I, no Hattie, had said then clothing wouldn't matter to him. I slid on the dress, glad that it felt a whole lot better than what I was wearing before.  
  
Mandy handed me a bit of money, and a hat to cover my face, and walked, mostly shoved, me to the door. I walked out of the building and in to the crowded street. Unlike before, I had to really push and shove to get through. A thought crossed my mind as I could see the castle in the distance. How would I get in, I wondered to myself. Then it came to me. There was a secret entrance on the side of the castle that Char and I had found when we were exploring. I hoped it wasn't covered or guarded.   
  
It wasn't. I pushed my self through small opening, careful not to rip my dress. I ended up in the gardens. They were just as perfect and beautiful as they were before I left. I heard the sounds of footsteps and two people talking. I couldn't get noticed. A guard could be with them, and throw me out, or worse, I could be recognized. I hid behind one of the tall bushes right beside me, peeking over the edge to see who it was. It was a man and a woman, hand in hand. As they turned down the path in my direction, I recognized the man as Char. The woman next to him must be the one who he's marring, I thought, my heart sinking deep in to my chest. The woman raised her head up and I was able to catch a glimpse of her face.   
  
What I saw made me want to scream. He's mine, I wanted to scream at the woman. I love him, I wanted to shout. But I couldn't. The curse was still strong. But I had to do something. I wanted to jump right out of the bushes, push the woman away, and hug and kiss Char.   
  
But I stood there.  
Too shocked to move. Too shocked to talk or to really even think.   
  
I watched in silence as Char and the woman walked around another corner, blocking them from my view.   
  
And I stood there, horrified by what I had seen. The one thing that I hadn't expected to happen had happened. I had expected Char to be engaged to some princess from some land far away.   
  
But not this.  
  
My body unfroze. And I fell to the ground panting for breath. Tears running down my cheeks, making long wet streaks across my face.   
  
I could have been ready for and thing else. I still couldn't believe what I had seen.  
  
I heard Char laugh some where off in the distance. I used to be able to make him laugh, I thought. But now that woman is making him laugh.  
  
My pain and hurt turned to anger and hate. More tears ran down my face slowly soaking the top of my commoner's dress.  
  
But right now I didn't care. Everytime I tried to think again, that woman's face appeared in my mind. And everytime I blinked. I knew that I should leave, that soon I would be caught. But right now the only thought that would come to my mind was, how could Char be with her? My fists were clenched in anger, and I leaned my back against the bush.  
  
"How?" I whispered to myself aloud. "Why?"  
  
More than anything, right now I wished that I could be that woman.  
  
I half closed my eyes, and her face came in to my head again.  
  
I had expected it to be a princess from some far away land. Not some one I knew. Definitely not someone I knew. I let out a strangled sob.  
  
The woman was Hattie.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
Please review! 


	18. Pond Stones

An:Another chapter from Ella's poing of view. I hope everyone like's these. Thanks for all the really nice reviews. I made this chapter shorter than the last one, but I'll make the next one much longer!  
Enjoy!  
  
Plop! I watched the pattern of the small flat stone jump across the pond. I looked down at my clothes. The dress that Mandy had given to me was ruined. As I had run through the woods, tears running down my cheeks, it had caught in the branches ripping big tears in it. The pond water hadn't done it any good, at least an inch of pond slime and dirt had caked up at the bottom creating a strange gray color.   
  
I tried not to think. Everytime I thought, I thought of Char and all my feelings and emotions came back.   
  
I hate Hattie. I always have but I didn't expect something like this from her.   
  
I threw another stone in to the pond. It made a big smack in the water as it hit something.   
  
I had to think of something. The sun was setting, and Mandy would be getting worried, but I wouldn't leave until I had at least some way to destroy Hattie.  
  
I threw another stone. Hard. It hit the same place as the last one, but it clanged on something. I inched forward, curious. My foot hit something as I treaded down to where I threw the stones.   
  
I bent down to pick it up. It was hard, smooth, and heavy. Before it was out of the water I could see that it was small and shinny.   
  
A dagger. The blade was covered with intricate patterns, and small crystals covered the top. It was truly beautiful. Not really a weapon, more like a work of art.   
  
I held it up to the light. It was hard to see, the sun had almost completely set.   
  
But there was still enough light. I knew that it wasn't a normal dagger right away.  
  
As soon as I held it up to the light, a warm tingling feeling spread through my body.   
  
The letters glowed red. Bright red.   
  
It became hard to see, and my last movement was to bring the blade down.  
  
The warm tingling feeling disappeared.  
  
And I passed out.   
  
  
Please Review! 


	19. An Explanation

An: I hope this is long enough. Is everyone enjoying this? I'm not getting that many reviews. Anyways, Enjoy!   
  
I heard mumbling and felt heat.   
  
There was a heavy weight on my body, I could barely move.  
  
I could smell smoke and thought, fire! But then as I slowly shifted my legs, I realized that the weight was only blankets. And that the fire had been made for heat.   
  
It was a big fire. A bunch of logs were piled high. It looked like a tower with the fire as a roof.   
  
I tried to stand up, but a hand was placed on my shoulder.   
  
"You can hold off you adventures for a little bit. Right now you need rest." The voice was thin and sweet. Almost enchanting. I would do whatever the voice asked me to do.   
  
The hand pressed me down. I didn't resist.   
  
"Who are you?" It was hard to talk.   
  
"Someone."   
  
"Someone named-"  
  
"Ariana. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Ella. How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you in the river. Almost drowned. You wrecked your dress, so I let you borrow one of mine."   
  
"To big for you though. So you're just wearing a shirt." A voice called from the clearing.  
  
"Jon!" Ariana called out and jumped up to greet him. I closed my eyes halfway as they began to kiss. It reminded me too much of how I missed Char. I wished I could kiss him right now.  
  
"What are you doing her Jon? I thought that you weren't supposed to be back until next month. I was-"  
  
The man named Jon cut her off. I inched forward to get a better view. Jon was frowning. Shouldn't he be happy? I thought. He pushed back one of Ariana's blond curls.   
  
"The stone of Ersnia is working again."   
  
I inched closer. That one sentence gave me hope. Maybe they can help me destroy it, I thought. I could see there faces clearly now. Ariana looked shocked. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Its impossible. Jon, I refuse to believe a rumor."  
  
"It's not a rumor. You of all people know that I wouldn't lie about this. You need to leave here, now. It's not safe-"  
  
Ariana's shocked expression turned angry. "I can protect myself! Don't you dare tell me what's safe and what's not!" She raised her hand as if to smack him, but then decided the better of it and her hand fell back to her side.  
  
She quickly tried to change the subject. "Today I found a young girl in the river. She had the dagger of Ersnia with her."  
  
I stopped listening to them talk. The dagger. The one I had found in the river, it had something to do with all of my problems. I pulled up all of my courage and stood up from where I was hiding.  
  
Jon made a little sound that sounded like a laugh. "You must be Ella. I'm Jon. Has my wife been treating you well? She's not very good with people." Ariana elbowed him in the ribs. "That's only because I learned it from you." A laugh escaped from her lips.   
  
"I need your help." I began, not sure of how to say it. Both their eyebrows raised. Before they could say anything I started talking again. "But first I need you to explain something. What's the whole thing with the stone of Ersnia? And the dagger I found in the river. What does that have to do with the stone? I really don't understand anything. Could you please tell me?"   
  
It was silent. For a few minutes all of us just stared.   
  
Ariana broke the silence with her laughter. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a large log. Jon followed behind us. After all of us had sat down, Ariana smiled. I could see the fire that was burning behind me reflect in her eyes.   
  
"It's a long story." She began.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Many years ago there was a small village on the edge of Frell. The village was isolated from almost everyone because of its mountains and sharp cliffs. It was hard to grow anything, and water was scarce, but people still lived and survived there. The village had no name. There was no reason for a name, it was to small to be put on any map, and almost everyone who lived there would only say 'this village' or 'home'. No one really cared, the people who lived in the village never really traveled far. And so the village worked unaware of the world around it. And it stayed that way for many years, until anything about the outside world became rumor, and no one knew that a whole other world grew and thrived around them."  
  
Ariana paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Darec Jenason was an adventurer. He traveled around the world climbing mountains, killing ogres. During one of his adventures he heard a rumor about a small village that was hidden by mountains and impossible to get to. He was intrigued and questioned everyone he could find about this village hidden in the mountains. No one knew much, so he only got a point in the direction of where the village was supposed to be."   
  
"But that was enough for him. He rounded up a band of men and started a journey towards the village. It took him almost a whole year to make it to the village, but when he did he was welcomed gratefully. He was questioned nonstop about the out side world, and he was rewarded for making it by on his first night a dinner fit for a king. The entire village rejoiced. That night, since there were never visitors, he spent the night at the richest mans house."  
  
"The rich man had a beautiful daughter named Rosemary. She had always longed to travel the world and see something beyond her village. So when Darec came she secretly rejoiced. Over the days he stayed, she flirted with him. After a month she had won him over. Rosemary convinced Darec to take her with him."   
  
"All she had to do was convince her father to let her go. Her father refused. But that didn't stop her. She ran away and left with Darec. Her father was outraged when he found out his daughter had left him. Long ago, an oracle had told him that his daughter would leave the safety of the village, that an evil fate would come upon her. He rounded up some of the young men in the village to stop her."  
  
"But they were too late. The young men came back empty-handed. They came with the news that his daughter had fallen from one of the cliffs. Rosemary was dead."   
  
Please Review! 


	20. An Explanation2

An: Is anyone reading my story? I haven't been getting verymany reviews lately. I'll slow down on the chapters if no ones gonna read them. This chapter starts right off after the last one. I hope ya all like it!  
  
  
  
For a moment it was quiet, and I wondered if the story was over. Jon had flung his had loosely around Ariana's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. It was clear that telling this story was upsetting her, her light blue eyes had grown dark and were staring at the fire, empty.  
  
I wondered if I should make her stop. But I needed to know. If this had something to do with me I had to know. I wanted Char back more than anything.  
  
Aniana mumbled something. I turned my head back to her. "What?" I asked wondering if she had all ready begun to finish her story.  
  
"You look tired Ella. Maybe I should stop."  
  
"No!" I snapped. I was shocked that I had spoken back to her so rudely. Maybe I was tired.  
  
"All right. If you really want. Anyways where was I? Oh yes now I remember.  
  
The young men came back with the news that Rosemary was dead. Her father was shocked and angered. He swore never to open his door to strangers again.  
  
And he kept to his promise.  
  
Many years later after Darec had come and gone, the village began to open up to trade. It became a booming town and a busy market. An inn was opened up and commoners from Frell would come to see the breathtaking views from the cliffs.  
  
But Rosemary's father kept his door locked to everyone. He sent his servants to market for him, and he never left his house."  
  
Ariana sighed, and got up to put a couple more logs on the fire. I hadn't even noticed that the flames had started to die down. I yawned and tried to hide it. No one noticed.  
  
Ariana turned to stare at Jon and me. She yawned. "I don't know about you two, but I want to sleep before the sun rises again."  
  
She turned to stare at me. "Ella, I'll finish the story in the morning. I need sleep, and my day hasn't even been half as active as yours has."  
  
She tossed a blanket to me. It was soft and warm, it seemed to make me forget all my troubles. The words that Ariana had said to me seemed to repeat in my head. In the morning, I thought. In the morning this will all be better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I could smell something cooking.  
  
It smelled sweet and I could almost taste it in the air.  
  
I half wished, half wanted to wake up on a warm cozy bed in the castle next to Char.  
  
I opened my eyes, wide.  
  
I was still in the woods with Ariana and Jon. I tilted my head up to see better. Ariana was cooking something in a pot. I got up and wandered over to her and plopped down on one of the large logs that surrounded the fire.  
  
She looked up and gave me a smile.  
  
"Hungry?" She let out a little laugh. I nodded yes. She handed me a bowl and spooned some brown soup in to it. She then gave her self a bowl.  
  
It was good. We ate together in silence. We both ate as much as we could.  
  
After a while she looked over to a lump in a pile of blankets by some bushes.  
  
"I guess I should wake him up. I know just how." She flashed me a grin.  
  
She walked over to Jon, and gave him a gentle kick. He let out a grunt and rolled over. I started to laugh. Ariana turned around and put her finger to her mouth to shh me. She gave him another kick and pulled the blankets off of him.  
  
A little while later Jon had completely woken up, we all sat around the fire warm and toasty. It was a sunny day not a single cloud in site.  
  
Ariana sighed. "I guess you want me to start the story, Ella." I nodded my head yes.  
  
"On a late rainy night, a young girl seeking shelter came to the Rosemary's fath-"  
  
She was cut off mid sentence by a large boom in the distance. Her and Jon both stood up and I watched her pull a knife from her belt. More booms and I could now tell that they were footsteps. I could hear twigs snapping. I could also hear all of the noises getting louder.  
  
Jon turned quickly to Ariana. He spoke quickly and his words were hard to understand "Go. Take Ella with you. Keep her safe." I could see Ariana try to argue, but Jon gave her a kiss. I realized that the kiss wasn't out of love, it was to keep her silent.  
  
There was another loud boom.  
  
Ariana turned to me and grabbed my hand. I tried to resist, I wanted to help. But when she said "Come with me Ella." I had to follow. I didn't have time to figure out a way to disobey the curse.  
  
We ran in to the woods. I could here shouting a few minutes after we had left.  
  
We both ran for at least a half-hour. I didn't know that my legs could keep me going for that long. I guess it was the fear.  
  
Soon we both stopped. I could hear Ariana panting for breath.  
  
"It's-Sa-fe her-e." She spoke in between gasps.  
  
She walked in the direction of where we had come from.  
  
She screamed, "JON!" She paused to catch her breath. "JON!"  
  
"I have to go back." She said to wind and the trees.  
  
She half turned to me. "I have to go back. Stay here Ella. I'll be back."  
  
Not waiting for my answer, she ran back in the direction we had come from. I listened to her footsteps until she was to far away for me to hear.  
  
I waited. And waited. After a couple hours, I realized that it would be a while until she would come back. I stood up and began to walk in the direction that she had run.  
  
I made it no farther than the tree. I remembered the curse. Ariana's words echoed in my head. 'Stay here Ella'. I tried to take another step. My head began to spin and a headache formed in my head. I needed to break the curse. I could be out here for days.  
  
And I had no food. No water. I wasn't even dressed completely. I was just wearing a shirt that was too big for me. I had no blankets, no shelter. I had no weapon to defend my self against any forest creature.  
  
Not that there were any forest creatures. It was deathly silent. There was not a single noise in the whole forest. I could see nothing move or fly anywhere in the distance.  
  
I slumped back against the tree. I could feel the rough patterns of the bark dig in to my shoulders, but I was too busy to care.  
  
I was alone.  
  
I was trapped until some one would pass by and reverse the order. I was trapped in a small circle of trees that I could barely lie down in. The woods were empty and it could be days until someone even heard my screams.  
  
Completely alone.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	21. Lost in the rain

Sorry it's short. I didn't have much time, and so I put outwhat I could. Hope you all like it!   
  
The tiny droplets of rain formed a pattern in my mind.   
  
Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.  
  
It seemed like days since Ariana had left me alone in the forest, but it had only been a couple hours.   
  
I wondered if her and Jon had made it out alive. That they'll come to get me any minute now.   
  
But any minute now was growing late. It was all ready dark with the trees covering the light of the sun, but now it was almost pitch black. The sun must have set, I thought to my self with a sigh.   
  
If only Mandy was here. She could have ordered me to not stay here, and I could stop char falling in love with Hattie. I crunched up the old leaves on the floor of the forest in to a small dust.   
  
I was angry. I wanted to snap some sense in to Char. Hattie! Of all the women he could have fallen in love with, it had to be Hattie.  
  
Magic! The thought had never occurred to me before. Hattie had used magic on Char, just like she had on me.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Magic, why hadn't I thought of it before.   
  
Now, I really wished Mandy were here. She could help me get rid of the curse, help me win back Char. She would wave her wand and we would both be back in the palace. I would proclaim my love to Char, and the spell would be broken.  
  
No, I thought and sighed, that would be big magic. Mandy would never do big magic.   
  
But I did know a fairy who could. I could convince her to help me, and with out Mandy's glare, she'd say yes.  
  
Lucinda!  
  
I shouted out the five words that she had told me to say when I was in need. I hadn't used them since the ball, I didn't have any need.  
  
I waited a second. Nothing happened. I wondered if she didn't respond to that call any more, maybe she didn't do magic anymore.   
  
But then the dust around me swirled, and I could see the outline of a Lucinda. She appeared to me in a poof.   
  
As soon as she realized who I was, she wrapped me up in a hug. I could smell the sweet smell of lilacs.   
  
"So you need my help again, Ella. Well spit it out child, what is it?"  
  
So I began to tell her everything.   
  
  
Pretty please review, I'm gonna stop putting out chapters if I dont get more reviews. 


	22. Daggers

An: Im not gonna put up more chapters unless I get more reviews. I love all of them that I've been getting. Please review!  
  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this, I thought, and threw another log in to the fire.   
  
"Char is mine!" I screamed to the wind, hearing the echo of my voice carry through the forest.   
  
I kicked a rock and watched it slam against a tree. I threw another. It missed the tree and landed in the bushes behind it.   
  
I turned around and kicked as much dust in to the fire as I could. It smothered the flame, but didn't put it out. The fire Lucinda had given to me. She had reversed the order, I was free, but she couldn't take away the curse.   
  
"It's not my magic lady. I wouldn't do it anyways, its big magic."  
  
"But only this once. I won't tell Mandy. I really need to." I pleaded with Lucinda, begged, got down on my knees. But she didn't budge.   
  
I threw a stick. I watched it explode in the flames, giving sparks.  
  
The flames were dying.   
  
I need more wood, I thought.   
  
I pulled the dagger from inside my skirts. Should I cut wood with it? I thought, glancing it over. I pulled it out of its cover. The writing was still as clear as ever. The careful curves of writing on both sides of the blade were not in any language I had ever seen before. Each letter seemed to blend in to the next.   
  
The handle was something else. I couldn't get a close enough look at it before. There was writing on the handle too. It was more lines and curves, not as pretty as the writing on the handle.   
  
And the stones. A beautiful green one. And two red ones. All three glistened in the moonlight.  
  
There were indents in the handle for better grip. I regripped the handle. My hand fit perfectly in to the curves.   
  
The blade sparkled in my hand.   
  
It gave me the urge to do something. I couldn't decide what that something was, but It was something I needed to do.  
  
I swished the blade in the air. It cut through the air with no effort. I walked towards the closest tree.  
  
I swished the blade across the tree. It cut through the tree with no effort. The tree crashed in to the bush where I had thrown the rock.   
  
I stared at the dagger for a minute. It didn't look that sharp. The blade looked dulled, but shinny.  
  
I heard a scream off in the distance. I ignored it and contiued to look in at the blade.  
  
There was another scream.   
  
Louder. It was getting closer.  
I could be someone in trouble.  
  
Ariana or Jon! I almost dropped the dagger, I hadn't even thought about them in the past day. They could be in trouble.  
  
Another scream. Even closer.   
  
I pushed the blade back in to its case and shoved it back in to my skirts.   
  
There was nothing in the campfire worth taking, so I left it behind.  
  
I ran in the direction of the screams.  
  
The branches whipped my face. Their leaves left cuts my cheeks and arms. I didn't notice.   
  
I could hear the pounding of my footsteps across the leafy ground. The crunch of leaves, the snap of the twigs, all blended in with the stomp of my feet and the occasional scream.  
  
I ran around the trees, my heart beating fast. I felt like I was gonna pass out, all at the same time I had enough energy to keep on going.   
  
My heart beat in sync with my feet. For every footstep I took, my heart gave a beat.  
  
I couldn't stop. If I stopped, I would pass out.  
  
My mind was racing, I was going to fast to think of anything or anyone, I just kept repeating in my head, Run, Run, Run.  
  
The forest thinned out. There were no more tree branches cutting in to my skin, no more whips in my face. I didn't slow down.  
  
I reached a river. It was long and deep. I would need time to go across.  
  
I finally stopped.  
  
It was hard to catch my breath, hard to breathe at all.  
  
Tired, I slumped to the ground.   
  
I heard another scream.   
  
"I can't stop now." I said outloud to my self.  
  
A twig snapped behind me.  
  
I whipped around me, placing my hand on my dagger.  
  
I glanced at the thing that snapped the twig.   
  
My eyes grew wide.  
  
And I froze.   
  
  
  
  
Pleas review! 


	23. Times Change

I hope you all like it!   
Luv-Shaina  
  
  
  
Hattie. Of all the places, all the times, Hattie was here.   
  
With a smile on her face. An evil smile.   
  
"Ella, Ella, Ella." She said making a clicking noise after each Ella, as if I was a bad child waiting to be punished.   
  
I pulled the dagger out from my skirts and pointed it towards her.   
  
She smiled wider. "Now Ella, what are you doing with that? Give it to me." She hissed her voice smooth and silky like an Ogre's.  
  
But she didn't need to make her voice persuasive. I could feel my hand start to reach out to give her the dagger. I jerked it back quick, resisting as much as I could. But it was an order. My head started to spin, I could feel a wave of nausea come on. I threw it at her, hoping the blade would hit her.   
  
It didn't. It missed. She grinned, and tucked the dagger in to her skirts. She opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
I wouldn't let her control me with another order.  
  
I did the best thing I could think of.   
  
I ran.  
  
Just like before.   
  
I jumped and hopped over fallen tree branches, and roots. I ran back the way I came.   
  
I couldn't hear footsteps, or yelling, but I ran as far as I could.  
  
I ran out of breath.   
  
Running as fast as I could twice in one day took a toll on me.  
  
I slumped against the closest tree. I could feel the bark dig in to my shoulder, but I was too worn out to care.   
  
I closed my eyes, not caring anymore, and let the darkness take me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
I could feel ice cold water break through my lips and in to my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could.  
  
I was comfy. There was a pillow under my head, and blankets covering my body.  
  
I opened my eyes a slit. I could see a figure in front of me.  
  
Jon! It was Jon!  
  
I wrapped him in to a hug. Even though I didn't know him well, after all I had though he was dead, it was good to see him again.  
  
I was surprised when he hugged me back.  
  
After I finished hugging him, I looked around. There was a small fire burning on the other side of the patch of land. We were alone.  
  
"Where's Ariana?" I asked curiously.  
  
Jon's smirk turned in to a deep frown. The corners of his face sagged and his eyes tightened. "I was going to ask you the same question. You both left together after all."  
  
"She never came back? But she left me alone to go help you fight."  
  
"Ariana left you alone. Even after I told her to stay with you and keep you safe?" Jon's frown turned in to a scowl.  
  
"I'm fine" I smiled to reassure him.   
  
"No you're not. Not as long as the stone's still working." He sighed. "Neither is she." He mumbled under his breath.   
  
He stood up and paced. He spun around to me. The glare in his eyes scared me.  
  
"I have a friend who lives a mile away from here. I'll take you there. He'll keep you safe, and I'll be able to search for Ariana-"  
  
I cut in. "But I want to help. And I-"  
  
He cut me off. "Ella. Do you honestly think its going to be safe for a Princess like you to be wandering around the woods?"  
  
I was shocked. "How did you know that I was a princess?"  
  
He laughed. "Do you honestly think that we wouldn't have seen all the paintings and sketches of you? There not just in Frell, you know."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"We heard all of the rumors. You went missing. Than two years later, Prince Char picks this mysterious bride, he won't even tell his parents. He starts changing all the laws and rules. When Ariana found you in the river, she didn't recognize you. But I did. While you were sleeping, we talked about it. We both suspect magic its playing some part in all of this, but we can't be sure."  
  
He sat down and leaned against a tree close to mine.   
"And then the rumors about Ersnia start to come up."  
  
"The stone."  
  
"Yes, the stone. It's all so weird. So weird."  
  
He stood up and threw another log in to the fire. Sparks flew up as he threw it, then died back down.  
  
"I should take you to my friend now."  
  
I nodded, at a loss of words.  
  
He helped me up and began to walk off the campsite.  
  
"What about your stuff?" I called to his back.  
  
"Leave it here. I'll pick it up later."  
  
I followed him through a maze of trees. It was quiet. We both didn't talk during the walk.  
  
The forest thinned out and the trees grew smaller. I couldn't see the building in the distance, a large wooden fence surrounded it.  
  
Jon opened the gate, I listened the hinges creek.  
  
I stood there in shock.   
  
I'd been here before.  
  
The house with its white walls, and brown roof, stood out like a memory.  
  
Thorns and weeds had woven through the grass, creating a desperate look.  
  
I took another look at the house, I had to come back here, I thought to my self. I opened my eyes wide. "Maybe it's not the same house." I mumbled to my self.  
  
I didn't like what was coming, didn't want what was coming. I turned to Jon. I said in a near whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "I've been here before."   
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	24. The house

An: I contiued right off from the last chapter. I hope you all like it!   
  
  
  
"Here? Really?" Jon had a smirk on his face.  
  
I nodded my head slowly. I still couldn't believe that I had ended up right where I had started.  
  
Jon put his hand on the gate and turned to look at me. "Is this your house. It was abandoned a long time ago and we just all thought that it was some noble's old house thrown away-"  
  
I cut him off laughing. "It look's like a nobles house doesn't it? Dame Ogla always is spending all of my father's money. With all the rugs and jewelry that she buys you'd think the royal family lived there."  
  
He laughed along with me. "We all thought that. I'm sorry to say but most of the valuable things have been sold."  
  
"It doesn't make a difference to me. Everything I owned that meant something to me I brought to the castle."   
  
I paused thinking. If Hattie had Char and the castle, then she had all my things. And when she kidnapped me she had taken my stuff, my glass slippers, and my wolf. The only thing of mine that I had left was my magic book. I kept it wrapped up in a bundle on my shoulder.   
  
Jon broke my thought. "Well Ella, do you want to go in?" He opened the gate wide enough to let me in.   
  
I took a step inside. It looked unkempt. Weeds had grown in to ugly thorn bushes curving up the walls and the front of the house.  
  
Jon led me in side the front door.   
  
It still looked like it did before. The painting of mother still lay hung on the same wall. The carpet looked dirty and ragged.   
  
I could here talking and laughing in the room over.   
  
Jon grabbed my hand, as if I was a child, and led me in the room.  
  
No one paid any attention as we walked in. They all kept laughing and talking. We didn't even get a single glance.  
  
Jon cleared his throat and clapped his hands. Everyone's head turned towards us.  
  
Jon smiled and put an arm around me. "Everyone, this is Ella."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am going with you!" I shouted and grabbed his hand as he tried to walk out the front doors.   
  
He twisted free of my grip. "Ella you don't need to stay here. It's safe here."  
  
I tried to get the most pleading look on my face. "You can't leave me here. This isn't safe. These people are thieves and smugglers. They'll cut my throat just for my clothing."   
  
Jon let out a snort. I couldn't see what was so funny. "Ella, these people won't hurt you. I'll ring their necks if one of them lay's a finger on you. Stay close to Lillian, she protect you from all the drunks. She has the fire red hair. And the scar across her cheek."  
  
"Don't leave me here, please, Jon I don't want it to be so that you don't come back either."  
  
"I'll come back Ella, you'll be safe, I promise."   
  
A hand gripped me on the shoulder. I could feel a pinch on my skin.  
  
Suddenly I felt dizzy. Some where in the distance I could hear, "Bye Ella." And a door close.   
  
I tried to take a step back. To keep me from falling.  
  
I slipped and fell. Two strong hands caught me.  
  
I felt tired. "I should sleep" I mumbled to my self.  
  
And I closed my eyes and fell asleep.   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ella wake up my sweet." I could hear a familiar voice call. I opened my eyes.   
  
Char! I smiled and he smiled back.   
  
I leaned forward to kiss him.   
  
His face turned in to Hattie's. I screamed and jerked back.  
  
Hattie let out a laugh. A long laugh that matched my scream.  
  
I opened my eyes. And shut them fast. My head spun, and it was easier to think with out the headache.  
  
I was still in my old house.   
  
I could hear voices. I listened to the voices trying to piece their words together.   
  
"-You think she'll wake up soon?" The first voice asked.  
  
"Lillian, she will. I was just a sleeping drug I gave her." The second voice said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess. I hope she's warm enough in there. Jakob, when does Jon come back? She should be awake before he comes back," Lillian said.  
  
Jakob sighed. "Lillian, you worry too much. She'll wake up soon enough."  
  
"I guess, but she could still use another blanket."   
  
I could feel something being thrown over me. I felt warm and cozy, I wasn't worried, as long as I could stay in this bed forever.  
  
"Do you think that the rumors are true?"  
  
"Rumors about what?"  
  
"The stone of Ersnia. Did you hear the rumors about the stone still existing?"  
  
My ears perked up at the word Ersnia. Maybe they could tell me more about the stone. I stopped thinking and kept listening.   
"Yes. I heard. Scary isn't it."  
  
I opened my eyes and scooted up on the pillows.  
  
I could see Lillian with her fire red hair. It was fire red. It waved, messily around her head.  
  
There was a boy standing in front of her. They both were folding sheets and blankets.   
  
Lillian dropped the sheet that she was folding.   
  
"Jakob, promise me you won't go looking for that stone! I know you and your rebellious side don't do it! You'll meet the end of yourself!"  
  
"I wont, yet. But you can't make me stay here forever! Everyone else is going on adventures, I can't even leave this place. I know you promised mom that you'd keep me safe but even Ariana says that I should have some fun!"  
  
"Keep your voice down Jakob! You're going to wake the girl!" Lillian said in a rushed whisper as she turned to look at me.  
  
"I guess you're awake." Jakob stormed out of the room.  
  
She smiled. I could see the scar across her face. It ran from her forehead down to her chin.  
  
She smiled wider. I could see all of her teeth.   
  
"Well lass, do you want some breakfast?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I really want some more reviews! 


	25. Leaving

An: Please review! I wont put up the next chapter until I get some more reviews (yes I know I'm evil) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
  
  
Two days later and I was still stuck here. Jon hadn't returned yet, leaving me all alone.  
  
Lillian was nice. She led me around the house, showing me everything and introducing me to everyone. She showed me every room, not knowing that I had spent a lot of my life in this house.  
  
A lot of people lived here. I stayed away from them, ducking in to corners going in to rooms as they passed me. The only person I had really talked to was Lillian.   
  
On the third day since Jon left, I decided that I wouldn't stay here any longer. I knew Lillian would never let me go if she knew so I never told her.   
  
I had to leave. If I stayed much longer, Hattie could marry Char. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
No one had ordered me to stay, and there was no one here that I had to stay with, so I began to plan my escape.  
  
I would leave at night. I had stolen some food out of the pantry. I took a blanket and wrapped the food in it. It took some searching, but I found matches and a knife.   
  
I wanted to take a horse, but it was too risky. Some one would watch the horses and I could be killed if I tried to run off with one of them.  
  
I kept everything I needed hidden under a couple loose floorboards. I tried my hardest to make sure that Lillian or anyone else didn't find out.  
  
I decided to take a nap. I would have to be up all night in order to get far enough away.   
  
I laid my head against the pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.   
  
I walked to the window. I could see the sun slowly sink behind the mountains. I had a couple hours till sun would set and it would be dark.  
  
I lay down on my bed again. I cuddled under the covers, the first real bed I had slept in an along time. I almost wanted to stay just so I could sleep in a real bed.   
  
Nice and warm. That's how I was now. Nice and warm. I didn't want it to become cold and dark. I would have to go out and find Char.  
  
Char. I thought about Char. Wonderful, sweet, charming, perfect, Char.  
  
With Hattie. I balled my hands up in anger, scrunching up the sheets.  
I covered my head with the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was pitch black when I left.  
  
I wish I could have brought a torch, but I would have been noticed.  
  
It had taken a while to sneak out. Almost everyone was still awake, chatting and talking.   
  
But I had done it. I slipped out in to the dark of the night, and now I couldn't even see the house anymore.  
  
I heard some of the leaves crunch behind me. I stopped and pulled out my knife.   
  
I stood there waiting. For that noise to happen again.  
  
It didn't. It was completely silent, except for the sound of my breathing.  
  
I walked on. Trudging through the forest, humming a tune that Mandy had taught me.   
  
I heard a couple more leaves crunch behind me.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
  
Gripping me. Keeping me from moving.  
  
I pulled out my knife.   
  
  
  
  
Please Review! I am really starting to wonder if anyone is reading my story! 


	26. In the forest

Yes I know its really short. Sorry I haven't been able to upload anything recently, I've been on a school field trip in Washington D.C. It was a whole lot of fun, unfortunatly, there were no computers I could use there. (Also it was my birthday so I was out partying) :) I'll upload the next chapter soon, just to make up for the long wait. Hope everyone that is still reading this likes this chapter! ~Shaina~   
  
  
My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened in shock when I saw who it was. My heart missed a beat. I thought of nothing, no words came to my lips.   
  
I heard the crunch of leaves as the knife dropped out of my hand and fell to the ground.  
  
I could think of millions of things to say but I could only say one word.  
  
"How?"  
I stared at Mark. He didn't look like he had before he died. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes.   
  
"Mark?"   
  
He said nothing. He just stared at me with the same blank expression. I could feel the cold nip at my skin, blow through my hair. The cold didn't touch him.  
  
He stood motionless, unmoving.  
  
The wind picked up a trail of dust. I closed my eyes to keep the dust from getting in to them.  
  
When I opened them again, he was gone.  
  
I leaned against the tree next to me, tears running down my face.  
  
I slipped on the soft mud. I fell to the ground. I sat there sitting, shivering from the cold.  
  
I leaned my head on the tree. I though about Char.  
  
My love.   
  
I thought about how I would never break the curse and win him back.   
  
I thought about how Hattie had stolen my life. Taken my castle, my freedom, Char.  
  
She would marry him. I would become some servant for her, following her every command.   
  
All because of some stone! I pounded my hands on the tree, tore chunks of the bark off the tree.   
  
I heard laughter in the distance. I could feel the echo of it rattle in my mind. It sounded like Hattie's screech. My mind repeated it again and again, till it was permanently indented in my mind.  
  
The forest grew quiet, and I found my self-wishing that I was back in the warm, safe bed, I had slept in this morning.   
  
I yawned. I could feel sleep weighing down my eyelids.   
I did the one thing I could think of.  
  
I slept.   
  
  
  
  
Please review. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, and the more reviews I get, the faster I write! So please review! 


	27. Rainy Days

Hi Everyone!  
I'm sorry it took mee this long to get this up. I've had STAR testing the past week, and it is such a pain. Anyways, I hope you all like this one, the way I'm writing theres only about 5 or 6 chapters left in this story. Thank you to everyone who wished me happy b-day, it was really sweet!  
Luv,  
Shaina  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
A cold wind blew across my face and I wished that I hadn't left. I dragged my bare feet in the mud, making two long trails in the ground.   
  
In the distance I could hear the bustle off a village. I stayed on the edge of the forest, I was too much off a mess to go in, I could be seen. Now that Hattie had Char, I had to be careful.   
  
I ran my hand threw my knotted hair. It was the least important thing right now, but it didn't feel right.   
  
My foot stumbled on another toe and I tripped and fell face first in to the mud.  
  
"Here let me help you." I could see someone's hand dangle infront of me. I grabbed the hand and slowly stood up.   
  
I wiped all the wet mud off my clothing. "Thank you." I said with a smile to the man as I looked up to see his face.   
  
My mouth dropped open.   
  
It was Jon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I can't leave you here, but, I can't take you along." Jon mumbled to me while he downed a quick dinner.  
  
"Why not?" I said finally putting a brush through my knotted hair.  
  
"Because Ella, it would not be in your best interests. Besides it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"It has everything to do with me! I know her!"  
  
Jon stood up, a frown on his face. "For what? A day?" I could see the lines of worry etched in to his face.  
  
I held my head low. "I'm sorry. But-"  
  
"There is no need to be sorry about it. Ella, I can't have you tagging along-"  
  
"I wouldn't tag along! I can cook, clean, plus keeping me cooped up in some house full of thieves isn't going to save Frell."  
  
"I know that Ella, I just-"  
  
I could feel him giving in. "Please Jon, I wont be a pain. I understand how you feel. After all I'm losing Char." I paused thinking of the right words to use.  
  
"At least you know he's alive." Jon mumbled so softly that I barely caught it.  
  
"She'll be fine. I know it. Jon please let me come. Don't leave me because I'm just going to run away again."  
  
I heard him laugh. It was the same careless laugh that Char had. The thought made me sigh.  
  
He looked up at me and stared at me for a while with a strait face. Then he seemed to loosen up. He smiled.  
  
"Fine"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I trudged along side him. My feet were warm now, he forced me to wear his shoes. They were way too big for me, but they were warmer than going barefoot.  
  
We were on our way to a small town on the outskirts of Bast. Jon mentioned that Ariana had some family there and they might have some idea where she was.   
  
But mostly Jon asked me questions. I told him all about my life before Char, about Father, about Mandy.   
He listened to every word. "So what you're saying, Ella, is that you're forced to follow any command given to you? But why?"  
  
I hesitated before I started. I couldn't decide weather it was a good choice to tell him about the curse. I finally decided that it wouldn't make a difference, it might make it easier for me.  
  
"It's a curse. A long time ago a fairy named Lucinda put a spell on me. She said it was a gift, but as much as my mother begged and pleaded she wouldn't take it off me. She kept on saying that this would make me an obedient little girl. It made me the exact opposite."  
  
Jon laughed.  
  
"But I broke the spell. Right before I married Char, I broke it. But then Hattie shows up and its back, and everyone's talking about this stone. Hey, you never finished the story."  
  
"Well it's all long and complicated. But I could give you the shortened version of what I've heard from Ariana."  
  
I smiled and we both paused so he could tell it.   
  
"Well, this evil fairy put all her power in to this one stone right before she died. And this stone, which was all some story until all of this happened, was said to have the power to grant wishes. But it was rumored to be destroyed by another band of fairies. That's pretty much all I know."  
  
He laid down his pack and began to pull out some blankets. "We'll camp here."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat there, on a high rock, thinking. I didn't want to endanger Jon as much as he didn't want to endanger me.  
  
But he was searching for Ariana. Not that I didn't want to, but I had more to do than just that.  
  
I had the strange feeling that I was going the wrong direction.   
  
I had to leave Jon. He would never let me go alone, so I had to do it before he woke up. Everyday we walked to Bast, it felt like we were getting farther from where we needed to go.   
  
I slipped back in to camp. I grabbed my small pack, it had enough food for a couple days, and the dagger and my magic book.   
  
I took one last look at Jon. I hoped that Ariana was alive.  
  
I slipped in to the shadows, following the trail that the night moon left on the fallen twigs and leaves.   
  
  
  
Pretty, Pretty, Please, review! 


	28. Frell

A/N: Hi! Yea I got it up! I'll have the next chapter up really soon! Keep on reviewing!  
-Shaina   
  
  
  
  
The heat of the sun pounded on my back.  
  
The rags that covered my body gave me no protection, and I could feel the sun's rays burn my back.   
  
I took a swig of the remainder of water that was left in my bottle. Little drips of sweat dropped down my face.  
  
The trees were beginning to thin out and I vaguely remembered the path I was taking.  
  
I could see small farmhouses. I dug thee tips of my shoes in to the dirt, digging a trail.   
  
I could see the out line of a city. Fear was in my eyes. I could see the castle in the distance.  
  
My castle. I clenched my fists in anger. I stopped digging the trail in the dirt, and turned my walk in to a quick stride. Hot tears burned a pattern down both of my cheeks.  
  
I wiped them off with my hands. I wouldn't let fear take over. I would break this curse, again, and then I would have Char.  
  
I stared at the town in the distance. I lump was in my throat. I wanted Char, but would Char still want me?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've been worried sick, Lady." Mandy said as she wrapped my in one of her hugs. She smelled like she always did, like fresh bread and flowers. "Well are you all right."  
  
"I'm fine now. It's been difficult, but I think it's gonna be all right."  
  
"That's good Ella. Are you gonna be going to the ball tonight?"  
  
"Ball?" I couldn't think of any ball.  
  
"The wedding ball. You know the one where Char's going to announce to all of Frell who he is going to marry."  
  
"Hattie." I mumbled, but Mandy heard my words.  
  
"Hattie? Well then it's not going to take much to look better than her."  
  
"I don't know if I want to go..."  
  
"We you want him back don't you?" I nodded. "Well you're going to have to see him in order to win his heart back. I could get a dress easily, it's the shoes I'm worried about." Mandy began to mumble preparations to her self.   
  
I sat at the edge of the bed, wrapped up in my thoughts. What if I walked up to Char and told him who I was, and he didn't want me? I couldn't know for sure unless I went, but if I went I could be forced to watch him love another woman.  
  
And not just any woman. Hattie. The root of all evil, and the start of all my problems.   
  
Mandy rushed in to the room with a couple of bags over her shoulder. Moving franticly, she rushed towards me. She pulled out a blue dress, the color of the morning sky.   
  
I made up my mind right then. I would go. If Char turned me away, I could still have seen him again. Have heard him speak. Just for that it would be worth it.   
  
I smiled and fingered the dress in my fingers. It felt like a cloud, soft and silky.   
I swallowed the ball of fear in my throat. I wasn't scared, was I? After all the worst that could happen would be that my heart could be broken.  
  
But it was broken right now, longing for Char.  
  
I looked up and matched Mandy's glare. I smiled, and I felt like a four-year-old getting ready for her birthday party.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Ella?"  
  
"I'm sure."   
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!! 


	29. The Ball- Part One

Hi everyone!  
K, I wanted to make this chapter part of a thank you note from all of my wonderful fans.  
DaniL, kawaya, KEl, Dragon Queen, liz, and everyone else thank you so much!!!  
  
No, this is not the last chapter! I think that I will have another 4 or 5 chapters before I might end it.  
  
Anyways, I have a couple other stories that I haven't up dated in a while (I've been working on this one) for all my fans of those, don't worry, I'll have more out soon.  
  
Well, here it is! I know almost every story in this section has a ball in it, I just had to have one in this. Expect some twists in the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Glass lights hung from the ceiling. Long tables filled with food and drink surrounded the ballroom.   
  
It was early in the night, but the ballroom was already packed with people. I guessed that they were all curious to find out who's Char's bride was.  
  
I leaned against the wall, staying out of sight. I had all ready been asked to dance twice, but I wanted to focus my attention on Char.   
  
I could hear the music abruptly stop. The chatter of the nobles slowed down to a whisper. I walked up closer to the crowd. I peeked over the edge of a couple of ladies.  
  
And I saw him. Char. He stood towards the far end of the ballroom, but he was easy to spot. A lady walked beside him, who I could easily tell was Hattie from her figure.  
  
Char spoke in a loud voice that seemed empty. He spoke with no emotion at all.   
  
"Gentlemen and Ladies, may I present to you my fiancée Lady Hattie of Frell."  
  
I heard silent gasps of shock from the people that recognized the name.  
  
Even though I had all ready known, hearing the words come from his lips made me pale. A tear fell from my eye that I quickly wiped away.   
  
Char continued talking. I had stopped listening, and drifted through the mass crowd. I walked to the balcony that was farthest from Hattie, to think.   
  
Large iron bars with carvings held up the railing. I rested my hands on the rail, careful not to mess my dress.  
  
I sighed. A hand rested on my shoulder, making me jump.  
  
I wished it were Char. But I could still hear his voice in the distance, talking about wedding preparations.   
  
I turned around and stared at the last person I expected.  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I know that this one was really super short, I am making the next chapter really really long!  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	30. The Ball- Part Two

AN: Hi ya'll! Three more days of school! Yea! Anyways, here's yet another chapter that I have been working so hard in getting up. I think that this may be one of the last few, ummm I was told by a couple of people to write a story about Ariana and Jon. Does anyone else want me to write that. I'm boring everyone with my really super long authors notes so I'll stop. I love all of my wonderful fans. Please review!  
Oh and visit my webpage  
www.geocities.com/thebestestlilprincess/lilprincess.html  
(don't make fun of the name)  
Here it is....... Chapter 30!  
-Shaina   
  
  
  
I turned around and stared at the last person I expected.  
  
"Ariana!" I exclaimed a little louder than I should have, heads turned from the ballroom.   
  
She put a finger to her mouth to shh me. She dragged me off to a far corner of the balcony.  
  
I wrapped her in a big hug. "Where have you been?" She didn't hug back.  
  
"It's none of your business." She snapped in a tone I had never heard.  
  
"I've been worried."  
  
She ignored my comment. "Is Jon with you? I need to see him." She put her hands on her waist impatiently.  
  
"I left him behind in the woods..."   
  
"You came here all alone! I can't believe Jon! I told him not to leave you alone!"  
  
"But Jon didn't leave me. I left him. When he was asleep..."  
  
She didn't hear me. "This is just the type of thing that Jon would do." She paused to think.   
  
She looked tired. Anger burned in her eyes, and her face had a flat expression on it. She was pale, her cheeks held none of the rosyness they once had. Little ringlets of her hair lay flat on her face. Her gown seemed to hide her figure, by puffing out at the waist with layers of lace. Her hands lay flat on her side crumpling up her dress.   
  
Applause echoed in the ballroom. Char had finished his speech. I longed to go in there, to maybe catch his eye.  
  
Ariana was mumbling something about Jon being unable to do the simplest things.  
  
I grabbed her hand. It felt cold and dead, even in the warm air. "Ariana, its all my fault. Don't blame Jon. He's been worried sick looking for you. He love's you"  
  
Her expression faltered for a minute, but then became expressionless again.  
  
I dropped her hand. It swayed at her side ready to crumple her dress.  
  
"I have to go back in side." I sighed. "You'll be ok with out me right, Ariana?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled. I didn't stay to have her change her mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ballroom had changed a bit since I walked in. Dancing couples twirled around the room, ladies gave mindless chatter in the corners, and dateless girls stood against the wall hoping someone would ask them to dance.  
  
I could see Char through them all. He twirled around the room with his partner, effortlessly. I closed my eyes and remembered when he used to do that to me. I could feel the cool wind blow through my hair. Little ringlets of brown curls covered my eyes.  
  
I sighed. It was the only thing keeping me from screaming. I wanted to run to the middle of the crowd, jerk Char away from Hattie. But I couldn't, I needed to stay calm, take deep breaths. I had to figure this all out before I did anything drastic.   
  
"May I have this dance?" I was so deep in thought that it took me a couple of minutes before I realized that the question was directed towards me.   
  
I looked up. His hand was outstretched towards me. He wore a dark long overcoat, buttoned almost up till the top. He wore a hat that shaded his eyes, very unusual for a place that was indoors, but not uncommon.   
I knew him form some where. Problaly some lord from some far off land, who's name I had forgotten.   
  
"All right." I gave him a smile as I said it. I wasn't going to lean against the wall all night.   
  
He pulled me towards the center of the ballroom. I panicked, thinking I would be too close to Char. He would see me.  
  
We stopped just short of the crowd of gentlemen and ladies. The man gently grabbed my hands, and we began to follow the pattern of the other dancers. He was a good dancer, not as good as Char, but still good.   
  
As he spun me around for the second time, I caught a glimpse of Char. Hattie had her arms wrapped around him, like I used to do a smile on her face. She whispered something in his ear, and I watched him laugh. My blood boiled with my anger. I was about to clench my fists, when I remembered that I had to be polite, I was dancing with someone.   
  
We danced away from Char. Even though I was angry, I still wanted to see him as much as I could.  
  
My partner spun me around again. This time I chose to stare at him. The buttons around his waist weren't done and I could see the color of a bright blue vest.   
  
As we twirled around, the side of his overcoat came up. I saw a dagger. I instantly knew he wasn't someone I should be dancing with. I started to pull away.  
  
"What's wrong my lady?"  
  
I decided not to lie. There was no way he could hurt me in this crowd of people. "  
  
"You're a thief or something like that. I warn you... you shouldn't steel from this castle. You would be caught and hung. I shan't be here to watch a man hang. So I-"  
  
He laughed and stopped me in the middle of the lecture.  
  
"Your right. But, I promise you. I only steal from people I don't like. I like you."   
  
His words snapped me out of the daze I was in. I forgot about Char for a minute. My whole mind was a blank. I couldn't think of anything to say or do. For a whole minute, I couldn't decide weather to run or hold him close.  
  
I took a deep breath, and all my thoughts started to flood in.   
  
He wasn't a lord or lady, he was nothing close.   
  
I heard the music play around me. Other dancing couples twirled around the room, skirts blowing, shoes sliding against the marble floors.   
  
I noticed none of it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I wanted to scream, laugh, cry, all at the same time.  
  
I made my decision in a split second. I buried my head in his chest and let out a silent sob.  
  
I lifted my head just slightly, tears making trails down my eyes.   
  
Some where with in my confusion, I found the words to talk.  
  
It was a low whisper, barely above a rasp, but the word caused my whole body to shake.   
  
Oh god, I prayed seconds before the word left my lips, don't let this be a dream.  
  
All I could see was his sweet smile, his warm eyes.   
  
"Mark?"   
  
  
  
Please review! It makes me work faster. 


	31. Love and Pain

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was camping all week, and I just got back today. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'll try and put another up soon.   
-Shaina   
  
  
My mouth hung open in shock. He whispered something in my ear. I couldn't piece together the words that he was saying in my mind. My head began to spin and my I shut my eyes in thought.  
  
He tugged my arm and pulled me outside.  
  
He led me out to the gardens. The flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight. The breeze swayed my dress in to the bushes.  
  
He led me out of the balcony's view, away from the castle. We stopped in a small alcove of flowers.  
  
His face hovered an inch away from mine. I knew what was coming next.   
  
Part of me longed for this moment.  
  
The rest of me wanted to push him away. I'm married. I reminded my self.  
  
Even though I knew what was coming, his lips on mine still caught me by supprise.   
  
I half closed my eyes, and I could feel a cold chill run down my spine. This was wrong.   
  
I pushed Mark away. "No. I don't love you." The expression on his face made it look as if I had slapped him.   
  
His shock turned to anger. I could see a scowl form in the corner of his mouth, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Because of your husband right? Well, I can see that you love Prince Charmont so much."  
  
I cut him off. "How did you know that I was married to Char?"  
  
"I know a lot more than you think I know, Ella" He sneered, in a voice that barely sounded like his own. "I know that you just picked up and left your husband's side at the first fight. I know-"  
  
"That's not true! There's a lot more to that-"  
  
"Quiet!" I jumped. I didn't realize till I opened my mouth again to speak that he had given me an order.  
  
He stroked my cheek. A crazy look was pasted upon his face, and he began to twist my hair in his fingertips. "Now Ella, we wouldn't want you to be ruining Lady Hattie's wedding, would we?"   
  
The curse kept me silent. I did the one thing that he hadn't ordered me to do.   
  
I ran. I had made it a couple of steps before Mark caught my arm. He gripped it tight and twisted it behind my back. He pulled me towards him and rested his head on my shoulder.   
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't run. You were a cute lass Ella. I can see how a temptress like you could charm the Prince. But I guess it's all over now. When he gets married tomorrow, there wont be you to stop him."  
  
"Not that anything would." Another voice said from the shadows. I recognized the voice as soon as it stopped. I struggled from Mark's grip, but he held me tight.   
  
Hattie stepped out from behind a bush. She walked right up to me and smiled. "Don't struggle Ella, relax, and stay still, you can't change anything now." She ordered with a sneer.   
  
The curse forced me to relax. I leaned back in Mark's arms.  
  
Hattie snickered. "I think I owe you an explanation." She said in a mocking tone. "Well you see, you don't deserve Char. Simple right. Nothing you can do now. I have him wrapped around my finger. So heartbroken over you, he took me!" She giggled, which sounded more like a pig snorting.   
  
"Thanks to Mark here, you gave me enough time to win him over. Say something Ella, you're too quiet." I could see her smiling.  
  
I gave her my most innocent look. "But what about the stone of Ersnia?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that thing! It's been the best gift I have ever gotten."  
  
A bell in one of the towers of the castle chimed.   
  
Hattie smiled wider. The sides of her mouth seemed to curve in with all of her fat, making her look like a chipmunk.  
  
I tried to hide my snicker, but she saw it.   
  
"Tomorrow I will be a bride. Too bad you won't be at the wedding Ella. Too bad."   
  
I could feel Mark release his grip on my arm. But the curse kept me still. If there's a good time to break the curse, it would be now, I thought.   
But as hard as I tried, I couldn't.   
  
Something hit me in the back of my head and I felt my knees cave in.  
  
I fell to the ground and everything went black.   
  
  
  
  
  
Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please  
Please Please Please Please Please Please Review !!!!!! 


	32. 24 hours

My minds been a total blank, so this is the most I can get out now. I promise some more soon. I know its short, next chapter will be longer!  
Luv,  
Shaina  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
The faint sounds of whispers grew louder as my mind got clearer.   
  
I almost immediately knew the voices. Mark and Hattie.  
  
My eyes flashed open and I struggled with the bonds that I'd been put in. I could feel the rope dig deeper in to my skin, but I still struggled.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like the little princess has woken up." Mark sneered.   
  
The shock of his words didn't last long, as I leaned forward and spit in his face.  
  
He slapped me on the cheek. I could feel the sting in my cheek, but I ignored it.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed hoping that some one would hear.  
  
"Your too late. By this time tomorrow, I'll be where you once were." Hattie shouted from the door. "Mark, take her some where far away and finish her off." With a laugh and a snort, she left.  
  
"How could you?" I pleaded with him. "I thought- I thought you loved me."  
  
He smiled as he tightened the rope. "My mum always said I'd make a great actor."  
  
I struggled with the rope, but Mark had tightened it so much that I couldn't even struggle.   
  
He jerked my body up, and dragged me from the room I was in. As we passed other doors I knew exactly where I was.   
  
I was still in the castle. If I listened really carefully, I could hear the sound of music playing.  
  
Good. I hadn't been out of it that long.  
  
I struggled with my bonds. I had one day to fix all this mess.   
  
I hoped one day was enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you would be so stupid! To let her just walk off like that!"  
  
"Well you're the one who couldn't keep an eye on her in the first place!"  
  
"Oh so now this is all my fault! If you hadn't gone off and disappeared in the first place, we'd-" His sentence stopped with a slap across his face. His anger seemed to settle, and a look of fear replaced it.  
  
"Ariana, I'm-"  
  
"We don't have any time for apologies, Jon. We need to find her before they do."  
  
"I know. We should have told her the truth in the first place."  
  
"That only would have made her run off faster. Do you think she's still in the ball?" Ariana sighed and put her head in her hands.   
  
"It'll be all right. I'm sure she'l-"  
  
"No! We were wrong! We should have told her, everything! Everything wouldn't have been that hard to say!"  
  
"We can still make it right. Calm down, we can't do anything screaming at each other." Jon ran his hands up and down the sleeves of Ariana's dress. She rested her shoulder on his, sighing.   
  
"I was told that there going to get married tomorrow. I'm worried, the magic can't be reversed after it completes it's self. If they get married..."  
  
"It's not gonna happen. We're not gonna let that happen. But, first things first, we need to find Ella. Right?"   
  
"Right." Ariana said, with no hope in her voice.  
  
Jon slowly stroked her cheek. "Good." He gave her a false smile, which only seemed to make her tense.  
  
They gripped hands for a long second, and then they both dropped their hands to their sides.  
  
With out a second more, they both turned in different directions and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	33. Hope, Friends, and Fate

I want to thank all of my fans. This is not the last chapter (I've decided to make you all wait, I haven't written it yet) I start school wednesday, so it might be a while before I get the rest up. I tried to not leave it at a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoy it.   
Luv,  
Shaina   
  
  
I hummed the tune to the music that I could hear above me.  
  
I had given up trying to struggle out of the rope after it had cut in to my skin.  
  
Hope was starting to leave me. I was giving up, it was impossible to do anything now.  
  
Char would marry Hattie. That was that. I would live forever in the dungeon, occasionally listening to Hattie's rants about becoming queen.  
  
No! I fought back in my mind. That was supposed to be me! I had done nothing to deserve her hysteria.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a key in the doors lock. I moaned, knowing it would be someone like Mark or Hattie. I left my head down not wanting them to see my tears.   
  
I was suprised when I didn't hear the sound of boots of heels, instead I heard the low slipping noise, like someone who was sliding against the floor.  
  
I slowly raised my head. The man coming towards me I recognized from somewhere. I couldn't put my finger on who he was, but at least he was better than my captors were.   
  
As soon as he slid towards me, he pulled out a knife and began to cut away my rope.  
  
"Do I know you?" I whispered, careful not to be so loud that the guards would think I was crazy.  
  
"You don't remember me? I've only met you once, but still-" He paused as he cut through the last knot.  
  
I flexed my hands, grateful that they were finally free. I stood up slowly, unsure of what to do next.  
  
He put the knife back in its cover. "I'm Jakob, the brat from the manor. Do you know me now?"   
  
I laughed remembering how he had stormed out of the room days ago. I nodded my head.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" I said a little louder than I should have. Jakob shushed me.   
  
"I've been following you ever since you left us. I was planning on leaving around the same time that you snuck out."  
  
"Why didn't you show yourself after Jon found me?"   
  
He paused. "Jon would have sent be back. He still thinks-"  
  
We were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see who it was. Mark. I groaned.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He sneered at the two of us.  
  
"You!" Jakob shouted, he pushed me behind him, and took out his dagger again.  
  
"Another admirer? Well, I would have expected from a little-"   
  
Jakob cut him off. "What do you want from her? You should have stopped after you tried to kill her in the woods!"  
  
"What?" I shouted, I had thought that it had all been a disillusion. Of course, I had thought that Mark had been dead till hours ago, so anything was possible.   
  
Jakob turned his head towards me. "He snuck up to you in the woods, Ella. It looked like he had cast a spell on you. After you fainted, and he pulled out the knife, I came out of hiding, and chased him through the woods. After I lost him, I came back for you, but Jon had all ready found you, so I figured that I didn't need to make it clear that I was there."  
  
Mark had the same half sneer as Hattie did. "Well I should finish the job now, shouldn't I? I mean it's only fair." He took a step towards me, and I could feel Jakob tense up.   
  
Mark drew his sward, it was gold plated, and I knew that it was one of the antiques that hung in the library. He waved it at us, tauntingly.   
  
Another sward peeked from the corner. It whacked at Mark's head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Ariana and Jon jumped forward. "Coast is clear." Ariana whispered, putting the sward in its sheath.  
  
"Come on." Jakob tugged on my arm and we followed Jon and Ariana out of the castle.   
  
  
  
  
Please review! Please review! I love reviews so much, they make me write faster (not really but oh well) 


	34. Church Bells and Plans

I burst through the large wooden doors.   
  
I pushed my way through the masses of people. They grunted and shoved back, but I struggled through.   
  
I knew my way. It was decorated exactly the way that it had been for me. I had walked these halls, said my vows here.  
  
I remember walking the halls in my long flowing dress, flowers weaved in to my hair. Knowing what was waiting for me at the end of the aisle.   
  
All the smiles, all the mindless chatter had stopped when the music played. I closed my eyes, and remembered the smell of all the flowers.   
  
I rembered Char. Waiting for me at the aisle. The espression that he had had on his face had been priceless.   
  
The halls that had once housed my wedding, had become deathly silent. But I was too lost in my thoughts to notice. In a couple of hours they would be bustling with people getting ready for Hattie and Char's wedding.   
  
Hattie and Char's wedding. Those words sent a chill down my spine.   
  
But, it would all be over tommorow.   
  
I had a plan. A plan that had to work.   
  
Or it was all over. 


	35. Finishing the story

Well, finaly I did it! A really long chapter! At least on my standards! Hope you all like it! Keep on writing those reviews!  
~Shaina~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The morning sun laid its rays of light, across my bed, like streaks of paint. It peeked through the cracks in the almost run down window. I moaned, and pulled the covers up over my face. They were flimsy and torn, and bits of light still showed through the holes.  
  
It was no use, ignoring what was going to happen today, sleeping through it would do me no good.   
  
But what if I did? Would it all just happen? I could live in the forest, alone, for the rest of my life.  
  
I let out a slow breath. I could lose or get back everything today. And the sun was still shining. I had expected to rain, so that everyone would see this day as gloomy as much as I did.   
  
I wondered who was awake. There was a good three hours before they would let the public in and my plan would be in motion. I had stayed up really late getting all the details set up.   
  
The sound of the preparations, after I had the Church last night, gave me extra motivation. Small groups of people had camped out side the church's doors, just to get good seats for this wedding.   
  
I got up and put my hair up in a bun, short strands sticking out messily from the top. It was slowly fading in to the old color that I had once liked. I was beginning to look like myself again, and it felt good.   
  
I fingered the dress that was on the chair. So soft and smooth, it had to be silk. Red ribbons wrapped around the waist, and trailed to the bottom. Matching shoes, the tips glass.   
  
I jumped and spun around when a board creaked behind me.   
  
It was only Ariana. "Wedding jitters?" She gave me a half smile. I gave out a laugh that only made the tension worse.   
  
She sighed, "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to tell you this." She paused, and fingered the rough edges of.  
  
"I should begin with the end of the story." I nodded, silently, absorbing every word.   
  
"Rosemary had never died. It was all a lie that had been made up when the men came for her. She cut her hair, and wore the baggy clothing that women would never wear. She became accustomed to her new life, and never forgot, but abandoned her old one. She became Rose, a simple girl, with out a past. Darec and Rose soon married, and Rose became pregnant.   
  
But the curse that had been cast on Rose never died. It lived on, waiting for the right moment, when it would cause the most damage. The magic being that had cast it, lay silent in her hut, watching. She loathed the girl. She had never been blessed with beauty, and envied all that received that gift. She longed only for evil, for the chance to destroy all that weren't like her. She had created a stone over the years that held the souls of all the unfortunate who came to pass her. All she needed was beauty, and she could control all the lands. She had to do was find someone with pure, rare beauty, on the inside and out. Rose had all of those qualities, now all the old hag had to do was wait until Rose was old enough, and lead her to her death."  
  
She sighed again, and plopped down on the bed. She fiddled with the edge of the sheet for a second, then looked up so that her eyes matched mine. "More?" I nodded slowly, lost in my thoughts.  
  
"Time goes on, as it always does, and Rose's tummy began to swell. The days went on, and she was close to birth.  
  
But the hag would never let that happen, she didn't want another child that was a pure and beautiful as her mother. But she needed a full moon, and it would be to late by then, her jealousy had caused her to wait till the last minute.   
  
But she could do more than just steal souls. She could call them to her.  
  
And so she called Rose's. And the girl came, in the middle of the night, tired and confused. It was three days from when the moon would be full, but the baby would be born before that.   
  
The hag knew just what to do. Envy, rage, hate controlled her mind, she no longer cared about the stone, no longer cared about ruling the land. All that mattered is that Rose's happiness would be destroyed, her bitter life would be avenged. She picked up the knife in the corner, waving it mockingly, while coming towards Rose. She moved slowly, enjoying the fear and the screams.  
  
Rose's screams carried with the wind. Darec awoke, and in not seeing the sleeping body of his wife next to him, panicked. After searching the camp and not finding her, he and his men went towards the sound of the screams, hoping they were not to late."  
  
Ariana's hands tightened around each other and then loosened, her eyes were half closed, and she seemed deep in thought. After a deep breath she started again.  
  
"They were. The screaming stopped as soon as the deed was done. The hag, in her train of thought, left the stone, glowing, on the table. Darec and his men burst through the door, just in time for him to hold his dying wife in his arms. She died happy and content, filled with love.   
  
It was after she breathed her last breath, that he stared at her stomach numbly, realizing that she was too thin to have a child in her. He stared around the room, as if expecting the child to be there. But there was no child, only a stone, placed gently on the table behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, the hags envy had worn off, and she felt sorrow and pity for the child. Instead of leaving the little girl to die in the woods, she left her bundled in front of the closest house.   
In the morning, a family woke up to the screaming cries of a baby. They raised her as their own, spoiling her with love and gratitude, hoping that no one would ever come for her.   
  
No one did. After Rose's funeral Darec gave up on life. He no longer wanted the daughter that he had so much before. He buried the stone with her grave, after the fairies made it powerless.   
  
And time moved on, lives fade, and grow. The little girl grew up, married, and had a daughter of her own."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"The stone was found, and it now has its power back. The fact is... it's that you are related to the little girl, Ella."  
  
I arched my eyebrows, she had caught me by surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Ella, she is......"  
  
Ariana drifted off for a minute, and I was worried about what she might say.  
  
"Well?" I said growing impatient   
  
"The little girl, she is, was, your mother."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! PLEASE! 


	36. Wedding P1

Hey ya'all! I hope you all forgive me for not writing in a long time, I've been very busy with this whole life thingy. Anyways, I hope that this chapter answers all of questions, and don't worry, I have more free time, so I'll write again soon!  
  
  
  
"Rosemary was my grandmother?" My mouth was still open, my eyes still wide. All Ariana could give me was a nod, and a half smile.   
  
I could feel the tears pressing against the bottom of my eyes, wanting to rush out, but I pushed them back. I had to stay strong, there was so much to do today! She put her arm on my shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and the silence broke. "Ready love?" Mandy's sweet voice broke the silence. I sighed, feeling much less than ready for today.  
  
"Ready Mandy."   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The streets were so crowed, that as soon as I stepped out of the building, I was bunched up in the mass of people. I pushed my was through, but with all the people, I soon lost sight of everyone else. I struggle to get to higher ground, to find them, but it was no use.   
  
I would have to do this alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was all a mass of white flowers, lords and ladies. There were a couple of giants, and elves, but mostly it was human. But most of all there was food. Piles and piles of all different kinds of foods.   
  
I decided it would be best if I found Hattie first. It would be to dangerous to stay in the banquet room and be recognized by one of the guests. I would decide what to do next from there, but I would need to be careful to stay far enough away from Hattie to not hear any orders.  
  
I wandered through corridor after corridor, trying desperately to find some glimpse of Hattie. I had all ready checked where I had been when I was married, but now that I thought about it, the room would be to small for Hattie and all her bridesmaids. I had been so distracted, that I had gone in a circle.   
  
I was right back where I started. The banquet room was now practically empty, everyone had filtered out to go find a seat. The beginning chords of the music were beginning to play, and I gave up trying to find Hattie, before she walked down the isle. I found a seat in the very back row, and hid my face behind the flowers.   
  
I caught a glimpse of Char as he walked to his spot. He looked so handsome, I wanted to reach out and grab him and kiss him. But I kept my heartbeat steady, and pushed out any thoughts of doing something hazardous.  
  
He reached his spot at the altar and my heart froze. He looked exactly as he had for me. He had that love struck happy expression on his face, the same he always had for me.   
  
The organ music skipped a few beats, and then began to play the familiar tune. The whole mass of people rose and I couldn't see anything except what was right next to me.   
  
I could hear the excited whispers, the ruffle of clothing. I was almost caught by surprise when everyone sat down at once. It was so quiet, that I could almost make out the chatter of the people outside.   
  
I looked up again at Char. He had Hattie's hand in his and a grin on his face. All of it made me want to throw up.   
  
The priest began his long boring speech, and I could see some of the younger childrens heads begining to bob. He droned on for what seemed like hours, and the commotion outside seemed to get louder.  
  
My eye lids were begining to grow heavy with exaustion, and I yawned.   
  
At that moment, the doors burst open. 


	37. Because not everything has a happy endin...

Happy new year everyone! I hope that everyone likes this next chapter, it took me forever to write. A bit longer than I wanted to make it, but I decided to put more out this time.  
  
Well- Not much more I can say....  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
A young man ran inside. I recognized him instantly.  
  
Jakob.   
  
All the heads in the church turned all eyes on him. I could see his confidence fading, but then a look of determination came over his face, and he stomped in side.  
  
I took a quick glimpse at the other side. Hattie was fuming, her face was bright red. Char had a confused look on his face.   
  
I turned my head towards Jakob, just as he began to yell. "This marriage is a lie! Princess Ella is alive!"   
  
Ripples of chatter spread though the room. Jakob waited till it was quiet again before he continued, "This woman is a sorcerer! She's cast a spell on His Majesty!" He waved a shaking finger at Hattie. "The true princess is here." The chatter got louder. People's eyes darted around the room, trying to find me. I stayed seated, and quiet.   
  
I could tell that when I didn't show myself, Jacob's idea of coming in here and becoming a hero was over. Words of doubt, spread like wildfire through the room, echoed through the walls, I could see the guards inching slowly towards him, getting ready to drag him away.   
  
I could almost guess what was going to happen next. "Please, Ella stand up." He whispered it softly, a beg more than an order, but it still was an order.   
  
I could feel my knees wobble, as I fought the urge to stand up. My old symptoms came back, dizziness, and the headache. I could feel my hands tremble as they grabbed the wooden seat, trying desperately to keep me down. My head spun, and it felt like my whole body was going to explode.   
  
Everything seemed to slow down. The guards had now reached Jakob. They had grabbed his arms and were beginning to drag him out. Hattie stood still, her face still bright red, she looked like she was going to scream any second. Char, still had the same confused look on his face. The dizziness was getting worse, my vision became blurry, and my head hurt so bad I had to bite my tongue to keep my scream down.  
  
Everything had failed. All the plans had been destroyed, everything was finished.   
  
I had lost. I had nothing left to lose, because in minutes I would have to stand up. I would be ordered to become Hattie's slave, and I would have to obey. I would serve Hattie, while she lived my life.   
  
My nails dug in to the wood, and I could feel the pain all the way up my arms. The whole world had grown silent.   
  
I tried one last time to fight the command, I failed and all the symptoms got worse.  
  
I grit my teeth and obeyed obediently. I stood up.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ariana paced across the room. Her dress whipped it's self around her ankles each time she turned.   
  
She froze a footstep away from the bed. Her face was red, as if she had been running. Her eyes were swollen and her face was twisted up. Her hair lay knotted upon her head. She dabbed a handkerchief against one of her cheeks, but soon brought her hand back down and fumbled with her dress.   
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She swore and fell flat against the bed, new tears flowing out of her eyes.   
  
She hiccuped a couple times, and rolled over. She grabbed a pillow, clutching it tightly, but only for a moment, as in a fit of anger she threw it against the wall.  
  
She stood, slowly, and took a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ariana...." The voice came from the corner, and she knew it, so she didn't even look up.   
  
She closed her eyes for a long time, and there was only silence.   
  
"Fine. I'll leave. That's all you want anyways."   
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Jon, wait... I'm sorry."   
  
"You should be. You knew this whole time, and you did nothing. If she dies, I'll just serve you right," he hissed, his whole body suddenly alive with anger.  
  
"I loved you, and this whole time you lied to me. When was I going to know? After you lay bleeding to death in some cave." Ariana stayed quiet, eyes closed tightly shut.  
  
"Would you have let me, Jon, if you had known?" She spun around and faced him. Anger pumped through her veins. Her face matched his, tight, not showing any emotion besides anger.   
  
"Tell me you wouldn't have cared!" She yelled, then gasped in deeply and took a step back as if she had slapped him across the face. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his hand around her hand.  
  
His other hand found her face, and it brushed back a soft curl. He cupped her cheek and took a couple breaths, trying to regain control of his emotions.   
  
"I would have-I do care. I can't stand to even think of losing you. And the fact that I had to find out from Ref, it, it just really hurt."  
  
"I did it to protect you Jon," she stuttered out, "things needed to go the way they were meant to be. This is how they're supposed to be. In the end everything will be all right." His hand dropped from her face and he took a step back from her body.   
  
Hot tears began to streak in curves across his cheeks. "I feel-I feel like I don't even know you anymore. How could you lie to me? How could-"  
  
He was silenced by one of her thin fingers across his lips. It dropped slowly, and landed in his palm. Ariana took a small step, her other hand grabbing his empty hand. She looked deeply in to his eyes, silence surrounding both of them. He gripped both of her hands tight, as if letting go meant losing her forever.   
  
He pulled her close, burying his face in her shoulder. Ariana leaned in to him, her hands wrapping around his back. She noticed she was crying now, too. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered softly in to her ear.   
  
"You wont." But with the tone of her voice, it seemed too much like a lie, too fake.  
  
There was commotion outside, yelling, fast footsteps. Both were too distracted too notice.   
  
"Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right," she soothed.   
  
Jon seemed to relax in to her shoulder. Ariana tried to make it feel like there was nothing wrong, rubbing his back gently. She was wrapped up tightly in his embrace, and she didn't want to move. She knew deep down that she was only making things worse, but she'd given everything for a moment like this, and it was too late for her to keep playing pretend.   
  
And soon the truth would come out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ladies gasps echoed through the hall. Gentlemen caught a few ladies as they fainted, and I looked desperately for a way out.   
  
I was blocked in, and had the attention of everyone in the room.   
  
Including Char. It was hard to tell if the look he was giving me was one of shock or one of excitement.   
  
Hattie's face was one of anger. Shriveled up tightly, her fat cheeks were turning bright red, and she looked like a teakettle ready to burst.  
  
I think that it would have been insanely funny in any other situation. But right now, laughter was the last thing on my mind.  
  
Right now my eyes darted too the door, where two big guards stood their glances toward me. I swallowed quickly, and my mind race.  
  
Jakob stood in the isle frozen, he had been released from the guard's grip, but he just stood there.   
  
Whispers broke out. My name was mumbled over a thousand times, all along with points and gasps.  
  
Char stood there silently, his expression stayed the same as before. Hattie gave me a silent sneer, and closed the distance in-between them. She rubbed something small around her neck and wrapped her hand around his, and he pulled her close.  
  
My heart broke one last time. I walked slowly, softly, to the isle. I gave Char one last look, then turned my head away to keep my heart from bursting. The whispers stopped, all eyes were still on me.   
  
I couldn't control it anymore. A single tear dripped down my cheek, and I took one deep breath, and began walking past the guards.  
  
I made it to the door, before I heard my name. I didn't know whom it came from, but I didn't want to find out.   
  
I didn't need another order, I wanted this to be over.   
  
I broke in to a run, dirt and rocks slipping under my feet. I let my legs guide me, and I ran in to a dirt trail in the woods.   
  
I let out a single sob, I wouldn't take this so hard.   
  
"It's all a spell, its all a spell," I repeated again and again to my self, needing comfort.  
  
I sat in the dirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He stood frozen, watching her leave. "Ella!" He called out, only to have her break in to a run.   
  
Everyone else was silent, all eyes on him. He spun around, at the sound of some one chuckling.   
  
There it was. He wanted to gasp, but he didn't want to lead on that he knew. He stared at the stone around the woman's neck.   
  
He mumbled a curse word, and shook completely free of the guards. He walked closer to the girl holding the prince.  
  
"How dare you." He whispered, only to realize it wasn't loud enough.   
  
"How dare you!" He shouted, and the whole room became only his voice. All other sound stopped.  
  
He breathed in heavily, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. He took another step, and then another, till he was only a foot away from her face.  
  
It gave a small glow, up close. All he needed to do was grab it...  
  
Her voice rang out as soon as she knew what he was going to do. "Guards! Take away this man!"  
  
Everything seemed to move so slow all of the sudden. He went on impulse and lunged forward. The stone slipped in to his fingers, glowing brightly. And it snapped, and the pressure made Jakob stumble back- right in to the arms of the guards. They grabbed him, and he faught, and with no way out he threw the chain up in to the air, it flew, up, up-  
  
there was a loud scream, more gasps and whispers-  
  
the chain fell slowly, its chain fluttering in the air-  
  
there was a scramble to catch it, but everyone was too far, and it hit-  
  
it hit ground and it crunched it to a thousand pieces and for a moment Jakob thought everything would be finally all right-  
  
a green glow filled the room, there was a loud swishing sound and then there was the explosion-  
  
and then there was nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jon rubbed the fabric on her leg, as they both sat on the bed.   
  
Suddenly she gave a gasp for breath, and tried to stand up, but her legs failed her. She fell forward, her knees slamming fast on the wood. She clutched her stomach, and wobbled a bit.  
  
Jon sprang down to help her. "What's wrong?" He shouted a little louder than he should have. His arms caught her before she fell completely, and he shifted his body so that he was cradling her. "What's wrong?" He shouted louder again.   
  
"Abis' Emo'no." She whispered. Her eyes fluttered a couple of times, then blinked shut. Her chest stopped, her body went rigid. She fell limp, sinking deeper in to his arms. Hot tears stung Jon's cheeks, and dripped on to the ruffles of her top. "No." He whispered and hugged her tight, pulling her close.   
  
"No." He whispered, almost demanding, as if his words would make her come back.   
  
But she stayed still, and there was only the sound of his sobs in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	38. When the dust crumbles

Well here it is everyone, I hope you all enjoy. I am so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this last chapter up (kind of a writers block I guess) ANYWAYS, I'd like to thank every single reviewer, you all have been my inspiration. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope y'all liked reading it. I'm not gonna bore everyone with a long boring blah blah, labor of love speech, I just want to say thank you to everyone, and read read read read (I've had a lot of sugar, can you tell?)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I sniffled a couple of times, gasping deeply, but I couldn't fill my lungs. I felt empty, with something I couldn't fill.  
  
I was angry with myself for not having enough courage, never having enough courage, I could have abandoned my feelings, and saved everyone.  
  
I sniffle, and hot tears drip in to the dirt.  
  
A twig snaps, and my head jerks up, on impulse, and I gasp at the person standing before me.  
  
"Char," I whispered, and his eyes lock on to mine. I stand up slowly, hoping that this all isn't a delusion.  
  
"Ella," he only mouths it, but I can see the look in his eyes, and my heart melts. He closes the distance between us, and I can taste only pleasure from his lips. I bury my head on his chest, but then I jerk back, wondering if this is all a dream.  
  
He runs a finger down the side of my cheek. "It still feels like a horrible nightmare. After you left, some boy ripped the chain from Hattie's neck. Whatever it was, it broke in to a thousand pieces on the floor. It felt like a mist had been lifted, after all this time." He paused to pull me in to a hug.  
  
"Oh, Ella how I've missed you!" He shouts to the world. He kisses my cheek, and wraps an arm around my waist.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" I ask, suspicious.  
  
He runs his hands through my hair, smiling. "One of the guards saw the direction you went. You weren't that deep in to the woods, so it wasn't that hard to find you."  
  
I nod, and grab his hand. "We should go back. I rather like to see Hattie get arrested. You can tell me what you've been doing these days on the way." He says, after kissing my cheek.  
  
I laugh. "It's too long of a story to tell in that little time."  
  
He holds my hand tightly, and flashes me another smile. We start to walk out of the woods. "Doesn't matter," Char says, "We have our whole lives to finish it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A crowd had gathered around the area. Char and I pushed past them, hands gripping each other's tightly. I was worried that if I let go, that all of this would start all over again.  
  
Hattie stood silent between two guards. As if she had been waiting for something.  
  
Or someone.  
  
It took me a second longer then it should of. Me. She was waiting for me. The curse! How could I have been so stupid?  
  
The crowd broke and she caught a glimpse of me, I shifted to move.  
  
"Ella, make them let me go." I flinched as she issued the order, but nothing happened. I let out the breath, and Hattie's face turned in to anger. "You wench!" She shouted, but all I could do was laugh, I was free. I smiled widely and hugged Char. He laughed, not really understanding, and told the guards to take Hattie away.  
  
Hattie hissed and struggled, but she couldn't do much in her dress. The guards soon had her hands tied up, and her mouth gagged. She disappeared in to the crowd, kicking and screaming, and people surrounded us, and I could see nothing but heads. Char looked at me and whispered, "I love you." I smiled and kissed him.  
  
We walked back in to the Church, there was almost no one inside. Jacob stood near one of the benches, twirling a flower in his hand. I gave him a hug, "thank you." He blushed, "it was nothing."  
  
Char stepped forward, "I think it was more than nothing, we'll discuss your award later."  
  
I sat down, but stood up almost instantly when I realized "where's Ariana and Jon?"  
  
Char gave me a raised eyebrow, and Jacob shrugged.  
  
"They should have been here..." I drifted in to thought, then pushed away any bad thoughts, they just hadn't been able to get in to the Church. I could still hear the crowds outside, and I wasn't supprised.  
  
Char was still looking at me questionably. So, with nothing better to do, I started my story. I gave him the shortened version, and he frowned when I finished. At that moment, Mandy burst through the doors. "My sweet!" She pulled me in to a hug, and I could smell sweet bread.  
  
I smiled everything right at last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And this is where I spent last night." I made my voice high pitched and excited, and it made Char laugh.  
  
I was kind of upset that, no one was here. I was a little worried, that something had happened.  
  
I pushed open the door to the room where Jon and Ariana were staying. I gasped at what I saw.  
  
It was empty. The sheets were neatly folded, and on top of them was a note. It was addressed to me. I opened it quickly, careful not to break the watermark. A small necklace fell in to my fingers.  
  
Ella-  
  
May you always have good fortune, wherever the adventure leads you next. Take this as a good luck charm, may it keep you safe in dark nights.  
  
~Ariana  
  
Looking closely I found that the stone in the middle was gone. It still looked pretty, but I know it would have looked better whole. I clasped the chain around my neck, and it clanged against mother's necklace, which I now had back. I wished I could have said goodbye, but I doubted I would find them now. I rubbed both necklaces lightly. Char whispered my name though the crack of the door, and I walked out of the room slowly.  
  
I shut the door behind me with a click, and with a final look, he and I walked out of the house. The adventure was finally over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woods were dark at this time of night, and no place for any person on their own. He trudged through them heavily, his boots pounding his anger out on to the leafy ground. His tears were salty, streaming down his face mixing with the ground. His hands were clutched tightly.  
  
He hadn't know where he was going in the beginning, but eventually he could see traces of a trail, and he kept his pace steady, too distracted to care if it led him to death.  
  
He almost missed the spot when he got there. It was pushed in deep with the ground, but his sharp eyesight caught it.  
  
Dropping to his knees, his eyes blurry, he pulled a small stone from his pocket. It glistened even though there was no sunlight, like the sun on the water. His hands cupped a small handful of dirt below him, and he threw it to his side. He took a long glance at the rock in his hands, so perfect, so beautiful. Just like her, he thought to himself, and with one last glance he pushed it deep in to the ground. He pulled the dirt and shrubs and covered it, till he didn't even know exactly where it was anymore.  
  
He stood, "someday I will find you again, my love," he whispered.  
  
And with one last look, he gave a half grin, and walked deeper in to the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*  
THE END. (I've been waiting a long time to write that.) Thank you (again) to everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on a longer, more thought out version of this that I might put up on my site, so I'll post something about it in my bio later. And now I'm on to finishing my Cinderella story, Not Another Cinderella. Love You All, -Shaina 


	39. READ ME FIRST!

Hi everyone! So after years of never logging on, I'm back! (Yay I found my password!)  I've decided to re-write this story, chapter by chapter, hopefully people will read it…..

So I'll make it really clear when I've revised a chapter, ok? Not that it wont be easy to tell, I'm switching everything back in to the first person, and I'd like to hope that my grammar and spelling have gotten at least a little better over the years….

Feel free to email me, and all that good stuff….

Much love!

-Shaina


End file.
